


Prospecto Equivocado

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Malfoy y Potter, Potter y Malfoy, habían pasado los primeros once y nueve años escuchando la rivalidad entre sus familias, pero la razón para que ellos no tuviesen una relación amorosa, iba un poco al sentido del amor, y no del odio.





	1. Secretos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno.

Observó el altero de deberes que tenía que seguir firmando, se estiró para sujetar la edición del Diario el Profeta de ese día, la imagen en movimiento era de ella, una nueva noticia sobre su familia, abrazaba al mayor de sus hijos, acababa de salir de la academia de Aurores, se uniría a su padre, al mundo mágico le encantaba estar al tanto de lo que hacía la familia Potter, y él lo agradecía, bueno, podía seguir teniendo noticias de ella, sabia pocas cosas por su hijo, que era el mejor amigo del hijo mediano de los Potter, aun así, su hijo parecía una tumba respecto a los problemas o a sus situaciones con esa familia, no lo culpaba, él le había dicho que se negaba a saber de esa familia, y duró unos buenos meses enfadado con él cuando le informó que se había hecho amigo de Albus Severus Potter, había mucho en ese chico que lo enfadaban, desde el nombre, hasta su padre.

 

Observó la foto en movimiento de él y su esposa, cuando estaba embarazada de Scorpius, hizo a un lado todo para dedicarse al trabajo, era lo único que le quedaba. Desde que Scorpius había entrado a Hogwarts se había quedado completamente solo, bueno, los elfos domésticos y él, de ahí en fuera, no le quedaba nada más que soledad en época de escuela, adoraba a su hijo, pero eso no lo hacía más flexible, el hecho de que Astoria muriera no era suficiente como para mimarlo, a él lo había sobre protegido su madre, no su padre, y en el fondo, no quería ver a su hijo convertido en lo que él se convirtió, no todos tenían la suerte de salir de la más profunda oscuridad, no todos tenían a alguien que los amara, bueno, eso pensó él, no encontró otra razón para que ella le ayudará a salir de todo aquello.

 

Se sirvió un poco de Whisky de fuego, observó a la nada, ni si quiera veía a los elfos hacer su trabajo, sabían que odiaba verlos merodeando, limpiando y todo eso, se había vuelto un ermitaño, y se odiaba muchas veces por eso.

 

Observó a la chimenea cuando el fuego se tornó verde, Scorpius salió de las llamas y le observó un poco serio, un poco preocupado.

 

—Son las diez de la mañana, papá ¿no es muy pronto para que estés tomando?

—No te importa a qué hora tomo una copa, Scorpius ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó sin prestar mucha atención.

—Vine a verte ¿es malo eso?

—Desde que saliste de Hogwarts, has dejado de venir seguido, antes estudiabas la mayor parte del año, y a veces decidías que pasarías las vacaciones de Navidad o algunas fechas con los Potter, quedó claro cuando tenías trece, que te las arreglarías para dejar de venir en cuanto cumplieras los diecisiete.

—De nuevo con eso –puso los ojos en blanco el chico.

—De nuevo con eso, recuérdame algo, Scorpius ¿Hace cuánto saliste de Hogwarts?

—Hace ocho años, papá –admitió su hijo.

—Vienes a hacer visitas cordiales que duran a veces, cinco minutos, perdón si no soy tan cariñoso contigo.

—Nunca lo fuiste, tengo que recordarlo también, lujos, comodidades, los Weasley no tienen esas mismas comodidades, pero por lo menos tienen conversaciones largas con sus hijos, sin mencionar a los Potter, papá, sé perfectamente que no somos como ellos, y es una lástima, verdaderamente, no conocí a mi madre y a veces, cuando veo a la madre de Rose, me pregunto si mi madre seria como ella, o como la madre de Albus, la señora Potter adora, cuida y reprende a sus hijos cuando lo debe de hacer, incluso el señor Potter, o el señor Weasley son más afectuosos con sus hijos de lo que tú has sido conmigo –se quedó callado un momento –no es ni tu culpa ni la mía que mi madre muriera, lo sabes, y aun así, he pasado veinticinco años culpándome por ello.

—Tienes mucha razón al decir que no somos como ellos, y no, tu madre no fue como Granger, y mucho menos como Weasley.

—Granger y Weasley –se burló su hijo –te quedaste en tu época de estudiante papá, han pasado los suficientes años como para que eso cambiara, ahora son Hermione Weasley y Ginevra P...

—No me importa como sea su apellido ahora –soltó enfadado.

—Sigues siendo igual de intolerante que siempre, eres igual que el abuelo, al menos él no se puso como un histérico –regresó hasta la chimenea –cuando te enteres por El Profeta, no vayas a enviar a tu lechuza quejándote de que no te informé mis planes.

 

Las flamas verdes engulleron a su hijo, no dijo nada, volvió a servirse más whisky, y lo bebió de un trago, no es que no lo dejara informarle nada, simplemente, se había negado a aceptar que Ginevra ahora realmente era de Potter.

 

Fue de nuevo a su trabajo y se perdió en todos los papeles, hasta que su elfo le informó que la cena estaba lista, se levantó, cenó y volvió a sus deberes, odiaba su vida, su trabajo, todo, admitía que Scorpius tenía razón en huir de esa monotonía infernal.

 

oOo

 

Había pasado una semana desde que su hijo había ido a verlo, había recibido un par de lechuzas de ella que había decidido echar al fuego sin leerlas, lo que menos quería era saber de ella en esos momentos, no cuando estaba de nuevo odiándose y odiando la vida a la que ella le había condenado, si hubiese dicho que sí, cuando le pidió que se fueran lejos, toda su vida hubiese sido diferente, y no ese mal chiste que era ahora.

 

Escuchó un alboroto en la estancia, escuchó la voz aguda de sus elfos decirle a ese alguien que no lo hiciera, que él estaba ocupado y se enfadaría, se puso de pie cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, la observó atento, su cabello rojo estaba atado en una suave trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho, su capa negra cubría su vestimenta.

 

—Retírense –ordenó a sus elfos –pero... ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –sonrío.

—No –soltó fríamente la pelirroja.

—Pueden irse, si la señora Potter cambia de opinión, les informaré.

—Sí, amo Malfoy –aceptaron y desaparecieron.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón de esa entrada a mi casa, Ginevra? –ocultó su sonrisa.

—No es una visita cordial –cerró la puerta y fue hasta él.

—Una lástima, pensé que lo era, tengo buenos recuerdos ¿lo sabes? Pero no estás aquí para que charlemos de nuestros buenos tiempos ¿no?

—No, te dije, y creí ser muy clara cuando te lo advertí, que quería muy lejos a tu hijo de  mi hija –soltó enfadada.

—Tu hijo, es amigo de mi hijo, tú permitiste que mi hijo fuera a tú casa a pasar fechas importantes, era tú obligación, mantenerlo lejos de tú hija, no mía, yo le dije que no debía acercarse a tus hijos o a los de Granger, no es mi culpa que no hiciera caso.

—Al parecer no sacó la sangre Malfoy –soltó enfadada.

—Sacó la sangre de su madre, posiblemente –se encogió de hombros –a todo esto, no entiendo el dramatismo de tu visita.

— ¿Es que no te lo dijo? ¿Tú hijo no te lo ha dicho? –lo observó incrédula.

—Tal vez lo intentó ¿decirme qué?

—Van a casarse, tú hijo y mi hija, están planeando su boda.

— ¿Y? –se encogió de hombros –le gustan las mujeres, incluso si me dijeras que va a casarse con tu hijo seria la misma pregunta ¿Y?

—Vas a tener que hablar con él y decirle que no se casará con ella.

—Claro, le diré, Scorpius, la madre de tu novia vino a mi casa a gritonearme, a mandarme, creyendo que después de enamorarme y mandarme literalmente a la mierda, tiene el derecho y poder sobre mí, como para decir algo y yo, como estúpido complacerla, porque quería poner el mundo a sus pies, pero no, prefirió al imbécil de Potter ¿Qué quieres que haga, Ginevra? ¿Que lo mande a Azkaban sólo para complacerte?

—No pueden casarse, Draco ¿es que no lo entiendes? –soltó exasperada.

—No, están enamorados, a diferencia de nosotros, ella aceptó casarse con él, no como tú, que presumías ser una Gryffindor y terminaste siendo más cobarde que yo.

—Si no los separas tú, lo haré yo, y tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias que eso traiga.

— ¿Aceptar las consecuencias de qué? Yo no hice nada, es más enviare una lechuza y lo felicitaré, lo publicare en el Profeta.

—Eso no pasara, moví todas mis influencias para que eso no pasara, no me siento muy orgullosa de amenazar al Ministro de Magia.

—Estás haciendo...

—Es tu hija, Draco –el rubio tragó saliva ante la noticia, su garganta se secó y su respiración se volvió irregular.

— ¿Qué? –Volvió a preguntarle, quería asegurarse de que no había escuchado mal.

—Lily es tu hija, ellos son medios hermanos, no pueden casarse ¿ahora comprendes?

—Déjame entenderlo ¿me ocultaste por veintitrés años que ella es mi hija? –se enfadó y se acercó a Ginny.

— ¿Y qué hubieses hecho si te lo hubiese dicho?

—Todo hubiese cambiado, **TODO** , Ginevra, lleva su apellido ¿por qué permitiste eso? Ahora dime ¿James y Albus son hijos de él o son míos también?

—Son hijos de él –contestó enfadada.

—No te enfades por la pregunta, vienes a mi casa después de veinticuatro años a decirme que tenemos una hija.

—Tú la engendraste, pero Harry...

—No fui su padre por qué no lo permitiste, sólo por eso, no puedes culparme de ello, Ginevra, tú viniste a mí, tú permitiste que eso pasara.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—Nada hará que él se retracte, ni si quiera mi negativa, mi opinión jamás le ha importado, Ginevra, si la ama, deberías dejarlos casarse, digo, no lo sabrán, a menos que quieras que tu bonito y perfecto matrimonio, tu familia modelo se desmorone, deberías impedirles que se casen.

—Es tu hijo, tiene que hacerte caso –gruñó exasperada.

—Bueno, dile a Lily, es tú… _nuestra_ hija, ella también tiene que hacerte caso.

—Aleja a tu hijo de mí hija, y es en serio.

— _Nuestra hija,_ quisiste decir.

—Ella sólo es mi hija, mía y de Harry…

—Pues si es tú hija y de ese imbécil, no alejaré a mi hijo de ella, porque no tiene impedimentos.

—Los quiero lejos de ella, a ti, y a tu hijo –amenazó.

 

Draco la siguió enfadado y la detuvo, la sujetó fuertemente para evitar que con el forcejeo lograra escaparse.

 

—Quiero saberlo ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó.

—Porque te conozco, si te lo hubiese hecho, te hubieses presentado ante él, y le hubieses dicho.

— ¿Por qué estás con él si no lo amas? –Insistió –Ginevra, has estado en mis brazos antes que en los de él, incluso cuando decidiste _ser la señora Potter,_ no entiendo porque te empeñas en decir que lo amas, si los dos sabemos que no.

—Tengo tres hijos con él, una vida hecha y…

—Tienes dos hijos con él, y una conmigo, no me hagas recordártelo de nuevo, quiero que ella lo sepa.

—Ella no se echará a tus brazos y te llamará papá, ella va a odiarte si lo sabe, Draco… ella  tiene un cierto afecto por ti, quédate con eso, sólo con eso.

—Creo que estoy condenado, incluso Scorpius, prefiere a Potter que a mí, incluso mi hija también, siente un _cierto afecto,_ por su padre, pero adora al hombre que…

—Ni Albus, ni James, ni Lily tienen la culpa de nada, todo ha sido _mi_ culpa, y prefiero quedarme aquí, en un punto donde no le romperé el corazón a nadie.

—Me has roto el corazón por tantos años, Ginevra, peor aún, te has roto el corazón y te has forzado a vivir con alguien a quien _no_ amas.

—Tú no sabes nada, si lo amo o no, es mi decisión estar con él y no contigo.

 

oOo

 

Se dedicó las siguientes dos semanas a ver las fotos de su hijo, en la mayoría salía la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, a veces al fondo, a veces siendo parte de la foto, pero en la mayoría estaba siempre presente ¿cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta que algo había entre ellos? Sí, tal vez él no lo sabía, pero se negaba a escuchar las aventuras de su hijo, de saberlo, hubiese escuchado por él, como la pasaba su hija.

 

Maldita sea, tenía una hija con Ginevra, y tenía que quedarse ahí, en su casa, encerrado, tragándose toda esa frustración, sabiendo que su hija llamaba papá a otro hombre, quería a otro hombre, y estaba furioso con Ginevra por arruinarles la vida, si ella no se hubiese callado ese gran secreto para su bienestar, ninguno de sus hijos, estaría en este embrollo, se habían enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

 

oOo

 

Lily estaba riendo divertida por lo que su compañera de compras le estaba diciendo, estaba a un mes de que llegara el día más esperado de su vida, y seguía sintiendo a su madre un poco evasiva con el tema de la boda, se había negado a ayudarle en la mayoría de los preparativos, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo, lo cual, podría ser cierto, la temporada de Quidditch estaba cada día más cerca también.

 

James la abrazó cuando se reunieron a comer, se sentó junto a su hermana y besó a la otra mujer, así que lo entendió, esa chica, era la novia/esposa lo que fuere del mayor de los Potter.

 

—Mamá dijo que no podía reunirse con nosotros, que la disculparas, Lils –se encogió de hombros James.

—No te preocupes, sé que está un poco enfadada por que le oculté mi relación con Scorpius –admitió la pelirroja.

—A todos nos ocultaron su relación, no es como para que se sienta traicionada, hubiese sido peor que todos lo supiéramos, pero ella no, ni papá se puso tan emotivo como ella con la noticia.

—Bueno, soy la más pequeña de la familia, y papá, papá es el mejor hombre del mundo, soy su favorita –se regodeo.

—Eso no es cierto –frunció el ceño James –no eres la favorita.

—Claro que lo soy, no te sientas mal por eso, James –lo abrazó.

—Su padre es genial, tengo que admitirlo, me hubiese gustado conocerlo cuando era joven, ver sus memorias, sería algo fascinante.

—La que más me gusta, es cuando notó a mamá por primera vez –admitió Lily –ni se les ocurra decirle que he estado husmeando en su pensadero, porque aunque sea el mejor padre del mundo, podría meterme a Azkaban –los tres rieron divertidos ante el comentario de Lily.

 

oOo

 

Levantó la vista de su trabajo, Scorpius había aventado una invitación frente a él, lo observó, tenía el ceño fruncido y para no perder la costumbre, sabía que estaba furioso con él.

 

—Ahora ¿por qué estás furioso? –preguntó observando la invitación.

—Lily me ha dicho que la has estado vigilando ¿algo que tengas que decirme? –Su pregunta fue en un tono poco agradable.

—Me estás invitando a tu boda –lo observó –y me estás entregando una semana antes, la invitación ¿no se supone que debí recibirla en cuanto te las entregaron?

—No iba a invitarte, pero Lily me obligó a venir hasta aquí.

— ¿Ella vino contigo? –su voz lo delató.

— ¿Desde cuándo te produce alegría la mención de su nombre?

—No te importa –soltó enfadado.

—Claro que me importa, has estado hostigando a mi novia, papá, antes ni siquiera querías saber nada de ella o de su familia.

—Curiosidad –se encogió de hombros y se levantó, fue hasta la chimenea y lanzó la invitación.

—Créeme que hicieras eso me alegra –se quejó Scorpius –si mi madre viviera, honestamente, se sentiría asqueada de saber con qué hombre se casó.

—No vas a casarte con Lily Potter, Scorpius, así que te estoy evitando un fuerte dolor al quemarla.

— ¿Qué no voy a casarme con Lily? –se burló Scorpius –tienes que estar realmente loco, para pensar eso, papá, voy a casarme con Lily en una semana, y no hay nada que digas o hagas, que me haga cambiar mi opinión, gracias por quemarla, no te quería ahí, de todas formas, la única preocupada por que vayas, es Lily, y es por qué cree que sin importar la razón por la que estemos distanciados, es un día importante, y es algo que después…

—No voy a ir a esa boda, porque no habrá boda, simple y sencillo, mejor envía una nota disculpándote con los invitados.

—Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy, porque estás perdiendo todo lo que te hace mi padre, mis abuelos estarán presentes, y es todo lo que me importa, ve o no vayas, me da igual.

—Scorpius –lo llamó pero su hijo no esperó.

 

Suspiró y golpeó el escritorio, maldita sea, en qué problema estaba envuelto de nuevo y por culpa de la misma mujer que le había dejado de cabeza su vida.

 

_Ginevra, tenemos que vernos, te espero donde siempre._

Su lechuza salió volando, tomó su capa y apareció en una pequeña habitación, estaba polvosa y las mantas seguían deshechas, como la última vez que habían estado ahí, hacía veinticuatro años. La última vez que habían estado juntos, había sido cuando Astoria había muerto, le envió una lechuza y no pudo negar a ir a verla, porque quería verla, lo deseaba, el matrimonio de ella con Potter tampoco iba del todo bien, se estaban planteando la posibilidad de dejarse, y eso fue como música para sus oídos, porque… si ella lo dejaba, podían estar juntos, como siempre quiso estar con ella, pero no, habían hecho el amor y al final del día, ella volvió a su casa, con Potter, y el nuevo embarazo les hizo repensar su relación, decidiendo quedarse juntos, una niña que ni siquiera era de Potter, le había hecho permanecer con ella ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Lily Luna hubiese sido rubia, y no pelirroja?

 

— ¿Para qué querías verme? –Le preguntó sacándolo de sus fantasías.

—Le dije a Scorpius que no podía casarse con Lily, y no hay nada que lo haga desistir de esa absurda idea –contestó.

—Lo sé, he intentado convencer a Lily…

—Te pedí que vinieras porque quería comentarlo y saber lo que pensabas respecto a lo que haré, pero… venir aquí… sólo me ha hecho recordar que siempre has hecho las cosas conforme te favorezcan a ti, sin importarte los demás, así que sólo voy a decírtelo, voy a decirle a Scorpius que Lily y él son medios hermanos.

—Él no va a creerte –soltó.

—No tengo una buena relación con mi hijo, es cierto y la culpa es tuya, lo admito, cuando no quisiste irte conmigo, me importó…

—Ella te amaba, Draco, Astoria siempre supo lo nuestro, y me pidió que no te alejara de ella, yo ya tenía una vida con Harry cuando ella murió, tú tenías un hijo precioso con ella, las cosas no hubiesen funcionado como tu mente pensó que lo harían, tal vez tu hijo hubiese crecido con nosotros como una familia, pero ¿y mis hijos? ¿Crees que Harry se hubiese quedado muy feliz cuando me fuera contigo? Él _es_ Harry Potter, yo no soy nada, no hubiese vuelto a ver a James y a Albus, es algo con lo que no hubiese podido, nunca, me hubiese ido contigo ¿y luego qué? Me hubiese muerto, te hubieses quedado doblemente viudo con dos hijos ¿Qué tan justo era eso para ambos?

—Voy a decirle a Scorpius –negó y acarició la mejilla de Ginny –si en verdad quieres separarlos, es la única solución.

 

oOo

 

Todas las miradas se pusieron en Lily, se suponía que la ceremonia iniciaría a las once de la mañana y eran casi las doce, y Scorpius no había llegado, los invitados estaban inquietos, murmurando cosas.

 

—Tranquila –le dijo Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa –tuvo que ser algo muy grande.

—No va a venir –susurró la chica y observó a su padre.

—Claro que va a venir, Lily, Scorpius te ama –sonrió Rose –todos lo sabemos.

— ¿Entonces por qué no ha llegado, Rose?

 

La lechuza se posó sobre la silla junto a ella, dejando caer un pedazo de pergamino.

_Lo siento, Lily, pero no puedo casarme contigo, no te amo –Scorpius H. Malfoy._


	2. Boda Arruinada.

Draco avanzó rápidamente por el callejón Diagon, se detuvo cuando un hombre lo interceptó y lo segó un instante a causa de la fotografía que le tomaron, frunció el ceño y observó a la mujer que le sonrío con picardía.

 

—Señor Malfoy ¿Qué opina usted del hecho de que su único hijo, dejara plantada en el altar a la hija menor de Harry Potter? –la mujer le miró astutamente.

—No tengo la menor idea de que habla –soltó enfadado.

—La comunidad mágica se ha quedado muda respecto al acontecimiento, un Malfoy y una Potter había sido un revuelto cuando salió a luz, pero... Sin duda, la noticia que trascendió fue el hecho de que su hijo, no apareciera, y en su lugar, llegará una lechuza, informando que no podía casarse ¿Cree que educó bien a su hijo? ¿Qué opina de la poca sensatez de hacer eso?

—No me interesa en lo absoluto.

— ¿Que opina del hecho de que Harry Potter este buscando a su hijo para hacerle pagar la humillación que le hicieron a su pequeña Lily?

—No me interesa –gruñó.

—Su padre, Lucius Malfoy ha hablado con nosotros sobre estos lamentables hechos...

—Si mi padre ha hablado sobre lo que opina o no, hace años que dejó de interesarme saber su opinión respecto a mis actos o los de mi hijo, y sí quiere saber mi opinión se las diré, me alegro que lo hiciera, si la dulce Lily Potter no era la mujer de su vida, le aplaudo que no se casara, se tiene que ser muy valiente como para no arruinar la vida de alguien por hacer lo que los demás esperan de ti.

 

Se alejó, no le siguieron, sus palabras finales habían creado suficiente polémica para que todo mundo volviera a odiarlo, volvieran a tener el apellido Malfoy en boca de todos.

 

Sentía una furia innegable corriéndole por las venas, pero no por lo que su hijo había hecho, sino por lo que Ginevra le había hecho hacerles a sus hijos, porque eran suyos, tanto Lily como Scorpius eran sus hijos, y se sentía culpable, porque de los dos, la única que había nacido del amor de sus padres era Lily Luna Potter, porque mientras Ginevra yacía entre sus brazos era esa la razón, y entendía la razón por la cual había pedido que dejaran de verse, posiblemente, la próxima vez, sus aventuras llevarían de nuevo a un embarazo y ¿cómo explicaría si el siguiente hijo fuera rubio?

 

Se tomó el whisky de fuego de un solo trago, Blaise le negó, todo mundo los observaba, hacía apenas ayer, Scorpius había dejado plantada a una bonita chica plantada en el altar, era la comidera de todo el mundo mágico ¿dónde estaba Scorpius Malfoy ahora? ¿Escondido como un criminal?

 

—No puedo creer que tu hijo la plantara –admitió su amigo.

—Es mejor arrepentirse a tiempo –musitó.

—Esa misma excusa te dijo Ginevra cuando no aceptó irse contigo ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Bueno, ahora fue al revés, se lo hicieron a su hija, debe saber lo que se siente la ley causa efecto ahora.

—Lily no tiene la culpa de los actos de su madre.

—Cierto, pero a veces, hacemos estupideces muy grandes que afectan a nuestros hijos, ella lo hizo.

—Estás enfurecido ¿no?

—Con ella, sólo con ella, es la culpable de toda esta maldita situación, ella y nadie más.

 

Posiblemente también fuera su culpa, pero no lo era, si él hubiese sabido que Lily era su hija, hubiese tomado más cartas sobre el asunto, le hubiese dicho a Scorpius, o lo hubiese mandado a Durmstrang en lugar de Hogwarts, todo lo que fuera necesario para ahorrarles todo este sufrimiento.

 

oOo

 

—Tenemos que hablar, Scorpius.

—Papá, tengo que estar en la iglesia en cinco minutos, y algo me dice que tu charla será un sermón, así que... Que sea después de mi boda con Lily, porque ya te lo dije, nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión respecto a que amo a Lily, sé que ella es la correcta y...

—No vas a casarte con ella, Scorpius, y no, para nada es la correcta.

— ¿Por qué tú lo dices? –se burló.

—Ginevra también lo piensa.

— ¿Desde cuándo tuteas a la señora Potter? –Frunció el ceño –Espera, no tengo tiempo, me iré, porque Lily pensara lo peor si no me aparezco.

—Es tu hermana, Scorpius, Lily y tú son hermanos –el chico se quedó congelado un momento, y el saco resbalo de su mano –Ginevra y yo fuimos amantes por algunos años.

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma, tú amabas a mi madre...

—No, no la amaba, por el contrario, no sentía nada por ella, me casé con ella por su enfermedad y porque así lo pidió, acepté porque Ginevra no quiso irse conmigo, por eso acepté casarme con Astoria, no por otra cosa.

— ¿Por eso ese rechazo hacia mí? –se quejó.

—Nunca he sido una buena persona, y por lo tanto jamás he sido un buen padre.

—Pues sólo basta preguntárselo a Lily.

—Ella no lo sabe, y antes de que sigas juzgándome, yo tampoco sabía que ella es mi hija, me lo dijo Ginevra hace unos días, quería que te alejara de Lily, no quiere que se casen por ese insignificante detalle –se burló.

— ¿Sabes que la amo, cierto? –aventó la silla hecho una fiera –te odio, maldita sea, te odio papá –fue hasta él y lo encaro, Draco observó a su hijo, todo el odio y el dolor que vio reflejados en esos ojos grises lo hizo sentirse culpable de todo aquello –eres el ser más ruin y despreciable por venir aquí, a minutos antes de mi boda, del día que se suponía seria el día más feliz de mi estúpida y miserable vida, y arruinas todo, como siempre, arruinas mi felicidad con esa información ¿cómo quieres que me presente y le diga a Lily que a pesar de que la amo como a nadie no voy a casarme con ella? ¿Cómo lo digo que su madre es una zorra...?

 

El puño de Draco se estrelló en la boca de Scorpius, el chico se limpió la sangre con incredulidad a lo que su padre había hecho, jamás le había golpeado, simplemente le hablaba de forma enérgica, pero jamás golpeado.

 

—Yo amo a esa mujer, y sí, prefiero ser yo el malo del cuento, porque siempre lo he sido, y los chicos malos jamás se quedan con la chica buena, sólo juegan con nosotros y nos botan a la basura.

—Eso es lo que mi madre debió hacer contigo, mandarte a la mierda, porque no vales nada, eres una basura, papá –escupió con odio la última palabra.

 

Scorpius fue hasta la mesa, sujetó un trozo de pergamino y escribió algo, la lechuza no espero a nada más, emprendió el vuelo, el chico se sujetó al alféizar, sus hombros se sacudieron violentamente a causa del llanto provocado de la ira, la impotencia y el dolor, y para Draco fue como remontarse tantos años atrás, ante una escena idéntica, salvo que había sido ella la que se había retractado antes de llegar al altar.

 

Maldita fuera Ginevra, que había destrozado a padre e hijo, les había arrancado el corazón de forma cruel, ese sentimiento era peor que ser sometido bajo la maldición Cruciatus.

 

—Esa mujer –soltó con desprecio –debió de preocuparse porque Lily y yo nos enamoráramos desde hace tiempo, no venir a ti cuando ya era demasiado tarde –Scorpius observó a su padre sobre su hombro –Lily y yo... –hizo una pausa y soltó todo el aire que había contenido –hemos sido sexualmente activos desde Hogwarts –le informó y se cubrió el rostro sintiendo asco de él mismo –por las barbas de Merlín, me acosté con mi propia hermana –golpeo el alféizar –hice mía a mi propia hermana, le hice mujer ¿sabes lo que significa eso? –cerró los ojos.

 

oOo

 

Observó su propia imagen en el diario el Profeta, había recibido lechuzas de un par de magos y brujas insultándolo por sus comentarios, diciendo que Scorpius había salido igual de cobarde que él, estaba tan furioso, toda esa rabia, todo ese chisme debería ser para los Potter, no para él, pero... Tenía miedo, no conocía a Lily, pero Scorpius solía decirle que era una chica linda, dulce y tierna, y su hijo era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la verdad, Lily pronto se olvidaría de eso, y continuaría con su vida.

 

La oficina de Ginevra estaba silenciosa, ella estaba en su escritorio, observando a la nada, sus ojos chocolate estaban vacíos, como jamás antes lo habían estado.

 

—No te ves muy bien –la sobresaltó.

—No te escuché entrar, ni siquiera llamar la puerta.

—No llamé a la puerta, soy el padre de tu hija, creo que no lo necesito ¿o sí?

— ¿Cómo lo tomó? –lo observó sin ánimo.

—Mejor de lo que pensé –mintió.

—Gracias –musitó –lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, para tomarlo bien... –le estiro un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

 

_Maldita arpía. Scorpius H. Malfoy._

 

—Al menos sólo fue una nota y no un Avada –soltó sin ánimo alguno.

—Todo es mi culpa, lo sé, y lo siento, Draco, arruiné tu vida, y tal vez yo merezca lo peor pero...

—Ginny, cariño... –Harry se quedó quieto, observando a Draco –Malfoy, a menos que vinieras a decirme donde está tu hijo...

—No sé dónde está –admitió.

—Espero que sea verdad, porque te juro que soy capaz de enviarte a Azkaban, y no me importa después ser tu vecino de celda porque voy a matar al bastardo infeliz que tienes por hijo por...

— ¿Qué hubieses hecho si hubiese sido ella la que no apareciera? ¿O que hubiese pasado si Scorpius se hubiese presentado con todas aquellas dudas y se hubiese casado con tu hija? ¿Los preferirías infelices pero casados? Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil, Potter, eso eres.

—Sí, tienes razón –admitió Harry –pero... No puedo explicarte la rabia que siento al ver a mi hija con el corazón destrozado, encerrada y sin querer comer, no sabes lo que es ver a tu pequeña hija desconsolada, no sabes lo que es que el miedo y la desesperación te golpeen el pecho porque no puedes hacer nada por ella.

 

Draco le observó con ira, ese debería ser él, quien cuidara de su hija, porque era SU hija, no de Potter, y sabía lo que era tener un hijo con el corazón roto, porque su hijo estaba en esa misma situación, encerrado, gritándole que hubiese preferido que le matara antes de decirle la verdad.

 

oOo

 

— ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? –lo observó Scorpius.

—Lo mejor es que te tomes un tiempo.

—Un tiempo –se burló –un tiempo ¿y para qué quiero tiempo, papá? A caso esa arpía te dirá que se equivocó, que Lily no es tu hija y que sólo lo hizo para alejarme de ella, lo dudo, si guardó ese maldito secreto por tantos años…

—Sé lo enfadado que estás, Scor –lo sujetó del hombro –llámame monstruo como siempre lo haces, pero… preferí lastimarte a ti que a ella.

—Incluso apenas sabiendo que es tu hija la quieres más que a mí ¿cierto? –Se burló –eso sí que es mala suerte.

—No la quiero más que a ti, Scor –apretó el hombro de su hijo –preferí que fueras tú quien supiera la verdad, a verte odiándola porque ella fue lo suficiente cobarde para abandonarte, no quería verte convertido en mí en un futuro, ambos son jóvenes, con una vida por delante.

—Yo no pienso hacerle a otra mujer lo que tú le hiciste a mamá –soltó.

—Por eso mismo, en mi caso, Ginevra supo la verdad, y me dejó en la oscuridad, Scor, pero Lily tiene una mejor familia que la nuestra ¿no lo dijiste? Ella estará bien.


	3. Dos Meses Después.

Observó atenta la sortija aun colocada en su dedo anular, se estaba perdiendo a sí misma en ese remolino de emociones en su interior, quería abrir los ojos y que él estuviese a su lado, como siempre lo estaba cuando estaba enferma o un poco decaída, pero no, en ésta ocasión, era él, quien le había roto en pequeños fragmentos el corazón, no sabía si iba a poder recuperarse de todo aquello, pero estaba esperando poder hacerlo, se sentía estúpida y poco querida, pero más estúpida que nada, era tan débil, que estaba ahí, tumbada sobre la cama, llorando la mayor parte de los días y agrediendo verbalmente a los que sí le querían. Pero. ¿Dónde estaba Scorpius? ¿Por qué no le dijo que ya no la amaba? Las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes si se lo hubiese dicho antes de llevarla al altar, había sido cruel, más que humillante, cruel.

 

Se burló, después de todo, él era un Malfoy, y eso decían de ellos, que eran crueles, que les gustaba humillar a las personas respecto al estatus de su sangre, y claro… tal vez al final, le importó demasiado casarse con una mestiza en lugar de una sangre limpia.

 

Tomó una larga ducha, se vistió con la sorpresa de que su ropa era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba, suspiró y negó, abrió la puerta de su habitación pero en seguida la cerró, no sabía si podría soportar la mirada de pena que le dedicaban, pero sí, tenían razón al mirarla así, si ella no se hubiese quebrado tanto, la gente le admiraría por seguir adelante, pero no, se había quedado estancada, era como si lo único que pudiese ver delante de ella, fuera la iglesia llena de gente observándola y riendo por lo bajo porque… _le habían dejado plantada._

 

Ginevra observó a su hija, podían tener la magia del mundo pero no podían sanar un corazón roto sin robar gran parte de ella, se odiaba por haber permitido que lo que sentía por Draco le hubiese arrojado de nuevo a sus brazos, pero cuando Astoria murió, quiso verlo, estaba más que afectado, frustrado, porque no sabía qué hacer con un niño, y... Aunque muchos lo criticaban, Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo con Scorpius.

 

— ¿Todo bien, cariño? –le sonrío.

—Sí –contestó de forma cortante, como lo hacía desde hacía dos meses.

—Lily...

—Ya lo sé –contestó molesta –todo el mundo se ha olvidado de que él me dejó plantada, que el mundo sigue, que no es el último hombre sobre el mundo ¿pero cómo le explico eso a este sentimiento oprimiéndome el pecho? Sólo quiero que me diga porque lo hizo ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo de amarme?

—Los hombres dejan de amar de forma fácil y rápida, Lily.

—También lo sé –se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea.

 

Se observó a sí misma en la foto junto a la chimenea, había sido tomada hacia dos meses y días, su rostro estaba relleno y sus ojos brillaban de una manera impresionante, la chica de esa foto conocía la felicidad, en cambio la de ahora, odiaba todos los aspectos de la vida, su cabello había crecido, su ropa le quedaba más floja, su cara estaba demacrada y sus ojeras parecían dos círculos negros, como los que dejaban los telescopios que habían inventado sus tíos Fred y George y con los que James le manchaba cada que le decía que se observará a través de uno.

 

Caminó distraída por el lugar, y sí, la gente había dejado de observarla y señalarla, el mundo seguía su curso, menos el de ella, seguía atascada en esa imagen de ella, parada sobre el altar, llorando porque su futuro esposo... Jamás llegaría.

 

Le había dado todo a Scorpius, él sólo había tomado lo que había querido y se había marchado, dejando un cuerpo vacío, una vida sin ilusiones, eso había sido peor que la muerte.

 

oOo

 

Lily se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, la melena rubia frente a ella le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, pero cuando los ojos grises le observaron directamente, se volvió a quedar muda por unos instantes más, la oficina estaba llena de papeles como Scorpius siempre la había descrito.

 

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –el tono suave de Draco Malfoy al preguntarle la sorprendió, todo el mundo hablaba pestes de él, que era un déspota, altanero, y que jamás se le veía siendo agradable.

—No lo sé –admitió, no sabía que hacia ahí.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que no luces muy bien –se puso de pie con un gesto elegante.

—Bueno, tal vez porque el imbécil de su hijo me dejó plantada en el altar, no tuvo el valor de verme a la cara y decirme que ya no me amaba –soltó furiosa.

—Creí que eras de esa clase de chica que no se dejaba vencer por una pequeñez así.

— ¿Pequeñez? ¿Qué es usted, señor Malfoy? ¿Un monstruo sin sentimientos?

—Llámame Draco –suplicó el rubio –y sí, soy un monstruo sin sentimientos, _linda_ , y sé también lo que es que el amor de tu vida te abandone como si fueras un pedazo de... –se contuvo –no hay nada, escúchame bien, nada, que estés sintiendo ahora que yo no sintiera, que no sienta, es algo de lo que jamás vas a recuperarte, ese dolor seguirá golpeándote en el pecho, y cuando estés erguida, con la vista al frente, pensando que ya lo superaste, volverá a golpearte, te pateará hasta que vuelva a dejarte sumido en la nada, que pienses que lo mejor que podría pasarte es ser un bocadillo de Dragón, vas a desear estar muerta miles de veces, pero no lo estás, y no lo estarás –se recargó en el escritorio.

—Usted no sabe nada de lo que estoy sintiendo ¡Usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que esto me está consumiendo! –le chilló –Usted está aquí, tranquilo sabiendo que su hijo está feliz, mientras yo estoy sumida en las sombras más espesas, donde ni una pequeña luz es capaz de sobrevivir un segundo ¡usted no sabe lo que es que la persona a la que amas rompa todo dentro de ti!

 

Lily se acercó hasta el escritorio y derrumbó todos los papeles, su furia se incrementó y aventó todo, destrozando todo, sujetó la imagen de Scorpius y la aventó al fuego en la chimenea, quedó de pie frente a Draco Malfoy, con todo sobre el suelo.

 

Levantó la vista y se limpió las lágrimas, la mirada gris del hombre era cálida, y se echó a sus brazos en un fuerte sollozo sin saber por qué, para su sorpresa, él la sostuvo, la acercó más contra su pecho en un abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte y cálido, que sintió como todas esas partes rotas dentro de ella, se unían poco a poco.

 

Él no la soltó, y ella se aferró a él como si fuera su última esperanza, no sabía la razón, simplemente se sentía protegida, la mano del hombre la acarició.

 

—No dejes que nada te quiebre –susurró, los labios del hombre estaban en la coronilla de la chica –ni todo el dolor, ni todo el odio, Lily –su voz fue recia –no dejes que te dominen, no dejes que jamás tomen todo de ti –Lily se alejó, y los dedos fríos de Draco acariciaron las mejillas de su hija –incluso la luz más brillante termina desvaneciéndose en la sombras, pero no dejes que tus ojos dejen de brillar, a pesar de todo el dolor, de todo el miedo, no dejes que te derriben, y si lo hacen, no les des el lujo de que te pisoteen, si necesitas tomar un respiro, y sientes que no tienes fuerza, puedo regalarte toda la fuerza que yo tengo para ayudarte a poner de pie, _cariño_.

 

Lily derramó más lágrimas, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mejor, la bruma oscura sobre sus hombros se habían disipado, dejando un bonito día soleado en ese momento, un repentino calor se coló por sus huesos y todo su cuerpo cuando Draco le besó en la frente en un acto de confortarla.

 

—Gracias –le sonrió –en serio, gracias –dejó que él limpiara sus lágrimas.

—No agradezcas, Lily –pidió.

—Scorpius decía que era un hombre gruñón, y muchos decían que era un mal padre, pero... Creo que es un buen hombre, confundido y perturbado, claro –soltó una risa suave que hizo que el corazón de Draco se agitara por las palabras de su hija –pero un buen hombre y un buen padre.

—Eres la única que lo piensa –sonrió.

—Tiene que ser un gran hombre, para transmitir todo eso en un simple abrazo, ni siquiera mi padre, ha logrado disipar el dolor con un simple abrazo, sus palabras... Se desvanecían después de pronunciarlas, pero las de usted... Me han hecho ver las cosas de un modo diferente –se encogió de hombros, se acercó al rubio y lo besó en la mejilla –será un gran abuelo, señor Malfoy –le sonrío y salió de la oficina de Draco, dejándolo pegado a su sitio.


	4. Habla con Él.

Lily regresó a la casa de sus padres un poco más tranquila, ni siquiera se había fijado el tiempo que había pasado en la casa del señor Malfoy, pero cuando puso un pie en la casa de sus padres, era casi media noche.

 

Su madre la abrazó de inmediato en cuanto la vio, su padre detuvo su caminata, le dedicó una mirada severa y una negación, Lily alejó a su madre de ella, ya que la estaba casi asfixiando.

 

—Lily ¿dónde estabas? He pensado lo peor –murmuró la mujer.

—Estoy bien, mamá, necesitaba pensar, estar sola y un poco de aire, eso es todo.

—Lo comprendo, Lily, pero… no te has comunicado, tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados, James se ha puesto a buscarte.

—Deberías decirle que estoy bien –sugirió.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –volvió a insistir su madre cuando estuvieron solas.

—Ya te lo dije, mamá, estaba afuera, necesitaba pensar.

—Claro, lo comprendo.

 

Lily frunció el ceño cuando su madre se abrazó a sí misma, y le dedicó una mirada cautelosa, no le creía, y bueno, siempre le había confiado todo, o casi todo, había mantenido su relación oculta por todos esos años, y lo había hecho con justa razón, para que su madre no se pusiera como histérica, era la más renuente en recalcar las diferencias entre ser un Potter y ser un Malfoy, sabía que el padre de Scorpius y el de ella solían odiarse a muerte, pero que al final de la guerra las cosas habían cambiado un poco, es como si su madre hubiese tenido altercados con Draco Malfoy que la dejaran recelosa sobre su verdadero cambio al lado bueno.

 

—Iré a dormir, tengo sueño –murmuró.

—Adelante –sonrió Ginny y fue hasta el despacho.

 

Ginny se sentó frente a su esposo, que tenía la vista ausente, todos en su familia estaban preocupados por la salud emocional de Lily, no se sentían muy cómodos con esa escapada, porque ella no era así.

 

—Lily me preocupa –murmuró Harry.

—Lo sé, a todos nos preocupa.

—Es una chica fuerte, pero… no sé qué tanto este afectada, no quiere hablarnos, sólo escucha atenta, pero no quiere decirnos cómo se siente en realidad, esto está haciendo algo que puede más que ella, y no me gusta, Ginny.

—Ella saldrá adelante, Harry, lo sé, ella es una chica fuerte.

—Lo es, no dudo de eso –le sonrió –pero quisiera tener frente a mí a Scorpius y lanzarle un Avada, no sin antes retorcerle el cuello con mis propias manos, él es el único culpable de esto, enamoró a Lily, y pudo dejarla, pero no, la ilusionó, le pidió matrimonio, le hizo planear una boda y al final, después de todo, simplemente decide no aparecer.

—A veces es preferible huir cuando aún se tiene tiempo –murmuró y observó a Harry –me duele lo que está pasando Lily, pero prefiero que sufra ahora a que pase cada minuto de lo que le resta de vida en un matrimonio donde no es feliz.

—Ella lo ama…

—Pero él no –contestó enfadada –y no puedes quedarte en una relación sólo porque la otra parte te ama ¿Qué justo sería eso? –Se puso de pie –fue egoísta lo que Scorpius hizo, posiblemente, pero… lo prefiero.

—Prefieres a tu hija sufriendo, no puedo creer que seas capaz de decir eso, Ginevra, en realidad no puedo creerlo ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

—Le dije que esa relación no la llevaría a nada bueno, y no quiero decirlo, pero, lo haré, se lo dije.

—Como sea.

 

Harry pasó la noche en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, y ella lo agradeció, Lily no era la única perdiéndose a sí misma, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero… no podía permitir que Lily se casara con su medio hermano.

 

 

oOo

 

Draco avanzó con un poco de pereza, se sentó a la mesa y tomó el periódico, esperó a que su desayuno apareciera, pero habían pasado más de cinco minutos y eso no había ocurrido.

 

Extendió su periódico de nuevo, le daría cinco minutos extras a ese maldito elfo y si su desayuno no aparecía, se encargaría de otorgarle un buen castigo, por fortuna eso no fue necesario, su desayuno apareció frente a él, el delicioso aroma de tocino, huevo le hicieron que sus tripas se movieran y rugieran, le tomó al jugo de calabaza y sonrió.

 

—Espero que te agrade el desayuno –murmuró Ginevra saliendo de la cocina.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño y alejó el plato de él.

—No tiene ninguna poción –le aseguró.

—Eso está muy claro, hace ya bastante tiempo me diste una poción de amor ¿no es así?

—Fue un accidente, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó a tu maldito plato –soltó enfadada –y tenía catorce –le recordó.

—Bien, sólo eso bastó ¿no lo crees? –Sonrió –no has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que te agradaría tener a otra pelirroja en casa –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No sé de qué me hablas –regresó el plato hasta él.

— ¿A qué vino Lily? –soltó sin preámbulo.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Ginevra.

—Voy a preguntarlo una vez más –sacó su varita –y espero que puedas entender  a qué me refiero ¿Qué hacía Lily contigo anoche?

— ¿Estás celosa de tu propia hija? –Se burló –eso es increíble, pero no sé de qué hablas.

—Hoy que llegó a casa en la madrugada, y le abracé, percibí tu olor en su ropa ¿Qué hacía mi hija aquí, Draco?

—Después de tantos años puedes distinguir mi fragancia ¿tengo que sorprenderme? –sonrió.

—Claro que sé distinguir tu aroma de la del resto del mundo, pero no entiendo, como es que Lily olía a ti.

—Vino a reclamarme –la tranquilizó –vino a decirme que mi estúpido hijo la dejó plantada en el altar, y le dije que era más fuerte que eso.

— ¿Y crees que sólo con decirle eso ella dejará de sufrir?

—Ha sido más honesta conmigo de lo que lo ha sido contigo y tu marido, así que de nada, aconseje a _mi hija,_ como me hubiese gustado aconsejarla desde que era una adolescente –soltó enfadado –no le dije nada, así que tranquilízate, y tampoco voy a decirte nada de lo que ella me dijo.

— ¿Por qué no? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Esa no es la pregunta que deberías estar haciéndote, Ginevra, sino más bien ¿Por qué tu hija tiene más confianza en un completo extraño que en ti o en _su padre_?

—Vino a confrontarte, tú lo dijiste.

—Sí, y terminó echándose a mis brazos pidiendo consuelo ¡Un consuelo que el imbécil de tu marido no ha podido darle! –Golpeó la mesa furioso – ¡lo pusiste en mi lugar, hiciste que _mi hija_ le dijera padre y aun así no es capaz de limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerle sentir que le ama más que a nada en el mundo!

—Harry ha sido un buen padre con ella, ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo, lo he visto consolarle…

—Por supuesto –se burló –y aun así, vino aquí ¿no? Se refugió en mis brazos como si fuese una pequeña niña aterrada del mundo, Ginevra, no sé en qué momento intercambiamos papeles, pero Lily está sufriendo, y no voy a permitirlo más.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –se burló.

—No tengo aun la respuesta, pero… ruega a Merlín que mi hija no vuelva aquí a pedir consuelo o consejo, porque no te agradará mi consejo.

—No, si Lily vuelve aquí, la alejarás, como lo has hecho con Scorpius tantos años, eso es lo que harás, o no te gustará lo que haré.

— ¿Vas a matarme? –se burló.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija, porque lo haré –se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la chimenea.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se sorprendió cuando el aroma a panquecitos le inundó por completo, fue hasta la cocina y sonrió al ver a Lily, siempre había sido inquieta, le encantaba experimentar y ahora había hecho panques, su cabello estaba un poco blanco y su rostro también.

 

—Tengo todo listo, Lils –sonrió Teddy y se quedó callado cuando vio a Ginny –hola, Ginny –le saludó y Lily se giró a verla.

—Pensé que habías ido a la oficina, saliste muy temprano hoy –contestó Lily.

 

Le sonrió, su rostro se veía un poco más iluminado y sus ojos brillaban un poco.

 

—Fui a solucionar un asunto, un problema con un troll, pero todo bien –sonrió.

—Vaya ¿hay troll en el nuevo campo? –preguntó Teddy.

—Teddy ¿qué haces aquí? –sonrió.

—Hoy no tuve trabajo, vine a ver a mi hermosa Lils –besó su mejilla –y la encontré buscando cosas aquí, así que me uní a ser su compinche en el crimen ¿te molesta?

—Para nada –sonrió.

— ¿Quieres panqué, mamá?

—Claro, cariño, te ves más tranquila.

—Lo estoy, anoche fue extraña –confesó bajando la vista hasta el horno –pero sin duda ayudó a despejarme un poco.

—Ya veo –contestó seria Ginny –tengo que ir a trabajar, pero te quedas en casa, Teddy.

—Claro, gracias, Ginny.

 

Lily despidió a Teddy cuando la tercera ronda de panqués estuvo lista, se dedicó a adornarlos con una sonrisa y prefirió hacerlo manualmente, en lugar de usar magia, quería que fueran lo más especiales que pudiesen ser.

 

oOo

 

No se molestó en levantar la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, siguió con su vista en el pergamino que tenía que firmar.

 

—Levantará la vista, dejará sus deberes y tomará té conmigo –la voz suave de Lily lo sorprendió, le miró incrédulo.

—Lily Luna Potter, por segunda vez en mi casa –bromeó.

—Vine a agradecerle lo que hizo por mí anoche –bajó la vista apenada –le hice panqués –los mostró, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Gracias, supongo ¿todo mejor?

—Sí, sí, de hecho, me siento mejor, un poco más viva, además es agradable no fingir con alguien.

— ¿No les has dicho a tus padres de tu embarazo?

—No, y sé que llegará el momento en que no pueda ocultarlo, pero… aun no sé qué haré con… el bebé.

—Piensas ocultarlo del mundo.

—Ahora sólo es mío –soltó y se sintió una niña pequeña con la mirada desaprobatoria que le dio Draco, como si su padre la reprendiera por algo que había hecho mal –escribí una carta, pensé que la lechuza lo encontraría donde fuera que esté, pero… si tengo que decirle, prefiero que sea en su cara, hacerle saber que conmigo tendría todo lo que él alguna vez quiso, pero… que no importa, viviré mejor sin él, aun así ¿Quién soy para negarle ver a su padre? Tal vez en este momento odie a Scorpius tanto que no quiera verle o lo desee muerto, pero… no soy capaz, no puedo hacerle algo así a mi hijo ¿no lo cree?

—Scorpius querría saberlo, sin duda alguna.

—Usted es su padre, supongo que sabe dónde está, aunque lo niegue –sonrió –podría decirle, que quiero hablar con él.


	5. Una Celda en Azkaban.

Lily se levantó de la cama, observó la repisa de su habitación, sacó su varita y la agitó, las puertas de su armario se abrieron, el baúl llegó hasta la cama y se abrió, la ropa comenzó a entrar en él, sujetó su capa negra y se la puso, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, sus padres habían ido con los abuelos Weasley, ella se había negado a ir, su abuela siempre le dedicaba una mirada triste y le alimentaba de más, para que al menos se concentrará en otra cosa.

 

Volvió a agitar su varita y la guardó, bajó las escaleras y dejó el pedazo de pergamino en la mesa y utilizo la chimenea para aparecer en el caldero chorreante, había bastante gente, se quitó la capucha de la capa y le sonrío al hombre frente a ella de poca gana.

 

—Una habitación –pidió.

—Por supuesto, señorita Potter, su equipaje estará en su habitación en un momento, sígame –pidió.

 

Lily siguió al hombre, entró a la habitación y pidió que nadie la molestara, sabía que en cuanto sus padres vieran la nota la buscarían, pero no quería ver absolutamente a nadie.

 

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir, bajo por la mañana y fue directamente al callejón Diagon, no tenía hambre, su estómago era un torbellino de sensaciones, paseo hasta la tarde, cuando entró al caldero chorreante tenía un poco de hambre, así que se sentó en una mesa un tanto oculta, se arrepintió de inmediato, era de las que elegía con Scorpius.

 

—Lily –levantó la vista cuando reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy.

—Hola –sonrío y se relajó.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? –Interrogó, no le importó que la poca gente que había ahí les observará un poco sorprendida.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto –sonrío y le indicó con la mano que se sentara, él se sentó frente a ella.

—Te vi caminando por el callejón, espero que no te moleste que te siguiera, en realidad me sorprendió verte entrar aquí.

—Me estoy sopesando aquí –sonrío y Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual recurriste a este lugar para alojarte?

—No me sentía cómoda en casa de mis padres, y bueno, no quería ir con ninguna de mis primas o amigas, vivía con Scorpius –aclaró –y no quiero volver a ese apartamento, por dos cosas, porque tengo miedo de que él vuelva –sonrío apenada y bajó la vista –además... Ese apartamento es de él, usted se lo obsequio cuando terminó Hogwarts y...

—No sabía que vivían juntos –soltó.

—Mis padres pensaban que vivía con una de mis amigas de Hogwarts, pero vivíamos juntos.

—Comprendo, es normal que vivieran juntos, y para colmo a escondidas ¿por qué nunca nos dijeron de esa relación? –su mirada era intensa, así que Lily no pudo evitar sentirse como una chiquilla, siendo reprendida.

—Mi madre siempre me dijo que no me acercara a su familia, que no podía ser amiga de ningún Malfoy, se puso un poco histérica cuando Albus informó que Scorpius era su amigo, cuando entre a Hogwarts, mi madre tuvo una charla muy larga conmigo, sobre que no podía ni mirar a Scorpius, que fuera amigo de mi hermano y que pasara tiempo en casa no era razón suficiente para que me fijara en él, ni amigos ni nada, pero comenzamos como amigos, mi madre siempre estuvo recelosa de eso, pero no decía mucho, sólo me recordaba que no podíamos cruzar la línea –suspiró –Scorpius intentó decirle a usted, pero siempre dijo que su relación era bastante mala, que incluso le había regalado ese apartamento porque no lo quería cerca, su abuelo nos dijo que no había razón suficientemente buena para estar separados si nos amábamos –sonrío –y cuando le dije a mi madre que Scorpius y yo íbamos a casarnos se puso histérica y me dijo que esa relación iba a terminar mal, supongo que las madres siempre saben más de lo que dicen ¿no?

—Supongo que lo saben –suspiró.

—Scorpius se negó a venir ¿cierto?

—En realidad... Envíe a mi lechuza a dejarle la nota, pero volvió con la nota no la leyó.

—Ya veo –sonrío apenada –creo que esperarle un mes para decirle la noticia ha sido un tiempo prudente, no iba a irme sin antes hablar con él, como usted me aconsejó, pero... A él no le importa nada –observó a Draco dolida –pensé que podríamos ponernos de acuerdo respecto al bebé, pero no le importa, así que me iré.

— ¿A dónde? –su voz sonó un poco asustada.

—No le he dicho a mis padres a donde iré ni que pienso hacer ¿Qué le hace pensar que se lo diré a usted?

—No lo sé.

—No quiero que mi familia sepa dónde estoy –admitió –no le he dicho a mi padre que es la persona en la que más confío ¿por qué? –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – ¿Por qué de la nada usted está siendo amable conmigo? ¿Se siente culpable de lo que su hijo hizo? ¿Siente lástima de mí?

—No –musitó –no siento lástima de ti, Lily, en realidad no quiero que sigas sufriendo por esto, me agradas –suspiró –y comprendo que cuando algo te lastima, las últimas personas a las que quieres acudir son tu familia.

— ¿Se sintió así cuando su esposa murió? –Draco observó a otro lado, Lily se mordió el labio –lo siento, no era mi intención... Yo...

—No Lily, no me sentí así cuando Astoria murió, me sentí de esa forma cuando la chica que yo amaba me dejó.

— ¿Usted no amaba a la madre de Scorpius? –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—No –admitió –me enamoré de una chica en Hogwarts, ella me puso una poción de amor en mi comida, pero creo que estuvo por demás, ya sentía de todo por ella, me volvía loco, así que supongo que fue mi excusa perfecta para acercarme, salimos después de eso.

— ¿Y qué pasó? –Draco sonrío ante la curiosidad nata de Lily, era la primera vez que le contaba esa historia a alguien, y era a su hija, la primer persona en escuchar cómo había comenzado su relación con Ginevra, y era su hija, aunque ella no lo sabía, estaba escuchando la historia de cómo se enamoraron sus padres.

—Pasó lo que pasa con las personas que se aman, Lily –sonrío melancólico.

— ¿Por qué lo dejó? Digo, usted es un hombre guapo, quiero creer que de joven era incluso más que atractivo y al igual que su hijo, tenía a muchas chicas tras usted, si estaban enamorados, tanto, como me imagino que lo estaban ¿por qué ella le dejó?

— Astoria estaba enferma, y bueno, algunas personas no pueden negarle nada a los moribundos –soltó un poco enfadado –Astoria y yo nos casamos, tuvimos a Scorpius.

— ¿Y ella? –se inclinó sobre la mesa completamente curiosa, la tristeza de sus ojos se había esfumado. Ahora sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad pura.

—Ella siguió con su vida, hizo lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho –se encogió de hombros –aunque le suplique que nos fuéramos juntos, ella siempre ha sido... Una mujer correcta.

—Vaya –se alejó un poco seria –supongo que algunas historias de amor no están destinadas a terminar bien ¿ella le ama todavía?

—No, no lo creo.

—Creo que aún lo hace –se encogió de hombros –no conozco a esa mujer, pero creo que cuando una persona es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad, es el amor más profundo, como el que mi padre tiene por mi madre –sonrío emocionada –él le dejó para protegerla –Draco se removió incomodo, la comparación había sido frustrante.

—No lo sé, verla y ver esa sonrisa que ha dejado de ser para mí, es complicado.

—Posiblemente no sirva de nada, pero, creo que a pesar de todo, no dejaré de amar a Scorpius, por supuesto que no será los mismo, pero... ¿Sigue amándola?

—Por supuesto que lo hago –observó a su hija muy atenta –le amo tanto, que soy incapaz de hacer algo que signifique perjudicarla.

—Eso es tan lindo –admitió ella.

—Lo es, pero creo que he encontrado una razón más grande que ese amor para hacer lo correcto, incluso si eso significa romperle el corazón.

—Vaya –murmuró –tiene que ser bastante importante para que ese amor pase a segundo plano.

—Lo es –sonrío –ahora come –ordenó –que tengo un nieto que tienes que alimentar muy bien ¿te queda claro? –le dedico una mirada amigable.

—Entendido –río suavemente, esa clase de risa la había heredado de su madre, Ginevra reía de esa misma forma tan encantadora.

 

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia, en un mes se había hecho un buen amigo de su hija, y no quería perder aquella relación.

 

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo –dijo de la nada haciendo que Lily se atragantara.

— ¿Qué? –Se golpeó un poco el pecho –no, yo pensaba ir a visitar a un tío.

— ¿Ronald, Charles, William, George, Percival?

—Ninguno de ellos, a mi tío Dudley –contestó haciendo que Draco elevará una ceja, estaba más que seguro que entre los Weasley no figuraba ninguno llamado Dudley.

—Es primo de mi padre –confesó –un muggle.

—Quieres escapar de tu familia ¿qué mejor que mi casa para ello? Nadie va a ir a buscarte ahí, y si te preocupa Scorpius, bueno, él nunca va a verme por sus ganas.

—Creo que es un poco inapropiado que me mude a la casa del padre del que hubiese sido mi esposo ¿no lo considera?

—No eres mi tipo, Lily –se encogió de hombros –además puedo jurar que no les has comunicado la emotiva noticia de tu estado a ellos, y quiero asegurarme que mi nieto y tú estén bien, al menos en el tiempo que juntas el valor de confesarlo, y puedes conseguir un mejor lugar para vivir.

—Sigo pensando que es inapropiado.

—Bueno, entonces enfádate, porque pedí que me enviaran tu equipaje a mi casa –sonrío y dejó los galeones en la mesa –es hora de irnos.

—Pero...

—Le diré a los elfos que te preparen un buen baño –sonrío.

 

oOo

 

Ginny observó a Harry, cenaba ausente, desde hacía dos semanas estaba de esa forma, parecía alejado de todo, como Lily, en un inicio, pero lo de él era algo extraño, jamás había estado así de ausente, eso ya era ir al extremo.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Harry? –frunció el ceño cuando él se encogió de hombros.

—Has estado ausente desde hace dos semanas, y no es normal en ti.

—No es nada, Ginny –le sonrío intentando tranquilizarla.

—Te conozco muy bien, Harry, algo traes entre manos ¿qué es?

—James dio con Scorpius hace un mes –soltó Harry y su mueca fue de fastidio –lo mandé encerrar a Azkaban.

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué? –Interrogó sorprendida.

—Que mandé a ese maldito Malfoy a Azkaban, por romper el corazón en mil pedazos, créeme que eso ha sido nada –soltó con una risa cansada.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo algo así, Harry, tú no eres así, estas yendo en contra de...

— ¿Qué diantres es lo que te ocurre a ti? –Soltó enfadado Harry poniéndose de pie –ese imbécil rompió el corazón de Lily, eso es lo que merece, eso y más...

—Tienes que sacar a Scorpius de Azkaban ya mismo –ordenó en voz seria.

—No lo voy a hacer, es más, haré que su celda sea vigilada por Dementores.

—Desde la caída de Voldemort no se usan para Azkaban –le recordó.

— ¿Y crees que eso me importa? –Se burló –soy Harry Potter, si a ti se te ha olvidado el peso de mi nombre puedo asegurarte que a Kingsley no, y no va a negarme eso.

—Hablaré con él y le diré tus intenciones, eso será suficiente para que se niegue.

— ¡Tú deberías estar de mi lado! Ese imbécil ha destrozado a nuestra hija.

— ¡No es culpa de Scorpius! –golpeo la mesa enfurecida poniéndose de pie para encararlo.

—Agradezco que Lily no esté aquí, porque si te escuchara defender a ese bastardo...

— ¡Es que no es culpa de Scorpius! Te has vuelto loco, obsesionado con el asunto, y estas culpando a la persona equivocada.

— ¡Entonces es culpa de Lily!

— ¡Es mi culpa! –Soltó enfurecida –ha sido mi culpa y no la de él ¿feliz?

—Estas desvariando, Ginevra, no puedo creerlo ¡Mi hija está sufriendo y tú te culpas por ese pedazo de...!

— ¡No es tu hija! –Soltó furiosa y Harry se quedó quieto –lo que escuchaste, Lily no es tu hija.

—Definitivamente te has vuelto loca, Ginevra, debería llevarte a San Mungo y encerrarte junto a Lockhart.

—Haz lo que quieras, eso no hará que las cosas cambien, no hará que Lily sea tu hija.

— ¿Y de quién es? –Se burló –desde que te casaste nadie más se dignó a verte y menos como mujer.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Quién es el padre de Lily si no soy yo? –avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, Ginny retrocedió un pasó, jamás le había visto así de enfadado.

—Draco Malfoy –informó –Draco es el padre de Lily.

 

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos cuando su esposa cayó al suelo de la bofetada que le dio, jamás, jamás en toda su vida se hubiese atrevido a tocarla de aquella manera, pero la ira le había cegado un instante, su Lily era hija de Malfoy, de ese maldito desgraciado de Malfoy, cerró los ojos cuando entendió la razón por la cual Scorpius no se había presentado en la iglesia.

 

— ¡Te has vuelto loco o que te pasa! –la vista de Harry se posó en su hijo mayor, ni siquiera había notado cuando había llegado.

—James, yo...

— ¡Como te has atrevido a golpear a mi madre! –Lo empujo enfadado –vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y me olvidaré que eres mi padre, te lo juro.

—Basta, James –pidió Ginevra –ha sido mi culpa.

—No me importa si fue tu culpa, mía, de Lily, de Albus o de él –señaló a Harry –vuelves a tocar a mi madre y te juro que te mato.

—Cálmate –le pidió Ginny.

—James tiene razón –negó –no debí reaccionar así, no era mi intención hacerlo, sólo dime una cosa ¿Albus y James?

—No –le tranquilizó –sólo Lily.

— ¿Has dejado de amarle un segundo desde que estás conmigo? –su mirada fue una súplica.

—No, Harry, lo siento, no he podido dejar de amarlo ni un segundo.

—Bien –observó al confundido James y sujetó su hombro –tu madre y yo vamos a separarnos, James.

 

El chico se quedó petrificado ante la noticia, observó a su madre incrédulo, ahora entendía la reacción de su padre, pero no terminaba de entender del todo.

 

— ¿Por qué, que es lo que paso?

—Ella es la persona correcta para decírtelo.

 

James observó a su padre ser engullido por las llamas y después a su madre, su mirada estaba ausente.

 

— ¿Podrías explicarme? –pidió.

—No amo a tu padre, esa es la razón –suspiró –le dije la verdad, eso es todo.

— ¿Y qué es la verdad, mamá? Esa mini charla me ha dejado confundido.

—Le dije que Lily no es su hija, es hija de Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El papa de Scorpius? –se cubrió el rostro –demonios mamá, ellos son hermanos e iban a casarse.

—Por eso le pedí a Draco que alejara a su hijo de Lily.

— ¿Sabes que ellos eran activos, cierto?

— ¿De qué hablas? –Ginny observó a su hijo.

—Que tenían sexo desde hacía un tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Puedo hacer la misma pregunta, mamá –frunció el ceño –yo no sabía que eran hermanos, jamás lo imagine, diablos, ella es pelirroja como la abuela Lily... claro –se burló y sujetó un mechón de cabello de su madre –tuviste suerte para que no saliera rubia ¿no es así? ¿Albus y yo?

—Su padre es Harry –contestó.

—No puedo creer que engañaras a mi padre.

—Él y yo íbamos a separarnos, James, iba a pedirle a Draco que nos fuéramos, pero... No pude, me acobarde.

— ¿Por qué?

—No podría vivir lejos de ti y de tu hermano, si yo hubiese dejado a Harry... No podría arriesgarme a perderlos.

—Mi padre no es un monstruo –soltó enfadado –es mucho mejor que ese Malfoy, él luchó por ti y Malfoy, él...

—Yo lo dejé a él, todas las veces que él me pidió dejarlo todo atrás, yo le rechacé, él me dijo que huyera con él esa noche que engendramos a Lily, me dijo que él me ayudaría a llevármelos a ti y a Albus, pero le dije que no, cuando supe de mi embarazo... Le pedí a Harry que lo intentáramos de nuevo.

—Mi padre tiene a Scorpius Malfoy encerrado en una celda en Azkaban por romper el corazón de Lily, mamá, yo le ayude a eso... Pero creo que deberías estar tú en esa celda.

—No voy a justificarme, tienes toda la razón.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer con Lily?

—Voy a decirle la verdad.

 

oOo

 

Draco abrió el trozo de pergamino, era una nota de Harry Potter, pensó en no ir, pero si él lo contactaba posiblemente algo malo le había pasado a Scorpius.

 

Observó a Ginevra cuando levantó la vista, arrojó la nota al fuego y observó el golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –fue hasta ella y sujetó su mejilla.

—Nada importante –sujetó su mano y le observó un instante.

—Él te golpeo ¿cierto? –la furia subió por sus venas.

—Sólo quería decirte que voy a decirle la verdad a Lily.

— ¿Porque lo decidiste? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque es lo correcto.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando tus otros hijos se enteren? ¿Qué va a pasar con Potter?

—Eso no te importa, Draco, sólo debe importarte ganarte el cariño y el amor de tu hija.

—Eso creo que lo tengo cubierto –murmuró —pero sólo quisiera recuperarte a ti y a ella.

—Draco, por favor –suplicó.

—Te amo, aun lo hago ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Intentar no hacerlo.

—Ese humor tan Weasley –se burló.

 

Draco terminó con el espacio entre ellos y la besó, la pelirroja respondió el beso desde el instante en que sus labios se rozaron, Draco apareció en su habitación, agradeciendo que Lily hubiese salido a pasear.

 

Acaricio a la pelirroja frente a él y volvió a besarla, desde que habían procreado a Lily no habían vuelto a estar juntos, pero aun así, reconocía cada sentimiento de estar con ella de esa forma.

 

oOo

 

Apareció en el Ministerio, no antes de decirle a Lily que saldría, fue hasta la oficina de Potter, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observó enfadado al hombre.

 

— ¿Para qué me querías? –soltó en el mismo tono que usaba con él desde que había rechazado su amistad en su primer año de Hogwarts.

—Eres un cerdo infeliz.

—Supongo que no me hiciste venir aquí para eso.

—No, tengo a tu hijo encerrado en una celda en Azkaban, y créeme, siento placer por ello, he solicitado un par de Dementores para su puerta, supongo que tu padre sabe cómo se siente ser custodiado por ellos –se burló.

—Ya veo –se cruzó de brazos –yo tengo a tu hija en una habitación cómoda en mi casa, se nota la diferencia entre tú y yo.

—Ya no tienes que fingir conmigo –avanzó hasta él amenazante –Ginevra ya me lo ha contado todo, que Lily es tu hija en realidad.

—Por eso la golpeaste.

—Sí –se llevó la mano a la frente –no me siento muy orgulloso de ello, para ser honesto.

—Que justificación tan vaga.

—Te traje aquí porque a pesar de que Lily no es mi hija, la quiero como a una, y quiero que ella sea feliz, he hablado con tu hijo, llegamos a un acuerdo sobre lo que pasará.

—No comprendo.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a esto, Lily y Scorpius son tus hijos, pero a Scorpius eso le da completamente igual, porque no ha sido jamás su hermana, ha sido Lily Luna Potter, mierda –gruñó –le puse el nombre de mi madre a la hija de un Malfoy –se burló de sí mismo.

—Sí, no me pareció gracioso a mí –soltó Draco.

—Amo a Ginevra –soltó y Draco apretó la quijada –pero no voy a mantenerla a mi lado a la fuerza, ya la he mantenido... O mejor dicho, retenido por muchos años cuando jamás ha dejado de amarte a ti.

—Eso deberías hablarlo con ella –se giró y avanzó a la puerta.

—Ya lo hice, ella me lo ha dicho, así que he solicitado al Wizengamot que nos separe oficialmente, sé que me he adueñado de tu hija y de la mujer que amas por años, y estoy intentando hacer lo correcto en esta ocasión, Malfoy, no quiero decirle a Lily la verdad, pero eso lo dejare a tu consideración, de Ginevra y Scorpius, después de todo, ella es su hija, ella terminará siendo Malfoy, ya sea porque eres su padre o por casarse con Scorpius.

—Gracias, Potter –estiró la mano y Harry la estrechó.

 

Draco salió con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Ginevra y Potter iban a separarse, así que... Al final de cuentas, él podía recuperar al amor de su vida, y no conforme con eso, iba a tener a sus dos hijos y a su nieto con él.


	6. Una Extraña Familia.

Draco fue hasta la habitación de Lily, quería saber si ya había regresado pero cuando tocó y ella no respondió, decidió pasar, le habló a su elfo que apareció detrás de él en un instante.

 

— ¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó serio.

—El ama Potter está en la cocina, amo Malfoy –contestó.

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas? –lo observó enfadado sobre su hombro.

—En la cocina –bajó el rostro apenado –evitando que el ama Potter incendie la cocina –contestó apenado.

—Bien, mientras estés pendiente de ella, está bien –salió de la habitación.

 

Sonrió cuando vio a Lily y su desastre en la cocina, por lo regular se hubiese enfadado, si hubiese sido Scorpius quien tuviese ese desorden, ya lo hubiese regañado y castigado de por vida, pero ¿Por qué Lily causaba toda clase de sentimientos menos la ira en él?

 

—Esto parece una réplica exacta de la batalla del 02 de Mayo –se burló.

—Voy a limpiar todo, lo siento –se disculpó –es sólo que se me antojó una tarta, así que decidí poner manos a la obra –se encogió de hombros –por lo regular mi madre era quien se enfadaba por el desastre, y no mi padre, pero… debí tomar en cuenta que usted es un poco _especial,_ con los detalles.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Todo el mundo, Sr. Malfoy, todo el mundo lo dice.

—Bueno, si el resto del mundo lo dice, tiene que ser verdad ¿cierto?

—No del todo –admitió.

—Te ves mejor –sonrió.

—Me dijo que me sintiera como en casa, y eso es lo que realmente siento –admitió.

—Bueno, eso sin duda me alegra.

 

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y llevó un par de papeles, para pasar un tiempo con ella mientras trabajaba, se sintió un poco culpable, si hubiese hecho eso con Scorpius alguna vez, tal vez su hijo no se sentiría poco querido.

 

—Así que… ¿podría contarme de nuevo esa historia? –Lo interrumpió, Draco bajó el pergamino y observó la burbujeante curiosidad de Lily –la de esa mujer que ama, tan inolvidable, y a la vez, tan innombrable.

—Te gustan las historias de amor, por lo visto.

—Siempre pregunto por cómo se conocieron las personas, si me hubiese dicho que amaba con locura a su esposa, sin duda estaría preguntando esa historia, me gusta saber las historias de las demás personas, es un poco raro ¿no?

—Supongo, pero… cada quién tiene gustos extraños para los demás.

—Tiene que ser, por ejemplo, su gusto excesivo por trabajar.

—Nunca me ha gustado trabajar –murmuró levantando el pergamino.

—Pues déjeme dudarlo –se burló.

—Prefiero huir de mis fantasmas de alguna forma, Lily, y ya que cualquier otra forma sería desprestigiar el linaje Malfoy, me pierdo en un montón de pergaminos.

—Sí que ese amor lo destruyó –se sentó junto a él.

—No puedes culpar siempre a los demás de todo, eso lo aprendí, lo cierto que tomé toda clase de malas decisiones en el pasado, Lily, pero sólo una correcta.

— ¿Ella fue la decisión correcta?

—Desde luego que siempre ha sido mi elección correcta, siempre fui de las personas que se dejaban guiar por la pureza de la sangre, por los largos linajes, por lo mejor, mis padres así me criaron, y había ciertas cosas que me eran completamente prohibidas.

—No. ¿Ella era nacida muggle? –sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Algo peor que eso –se encogió de hombros y bueno, para sus padres ser traidor a la sangre era algo incluso peor que ser un muggle o un nacido muggle.

—Tiene que ser bruja, para estar en Hogwarts.

—Pues sí, es bruja, y una de las mejores que he visto en mi vida, a decir verdad, me atacó un par de veces, antes de nuestro desastre de poción de amor.

— ¿A quién intentaba ponerle poción de amor esa chica? –sonrió.

—Supongo que a tu padre –se encogió de hombros –todas las chicas o al menos en su mayoría, estaban tras él, por ser el niño que vivió –se encogió de hombros –ella no era la excepción.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando la poción llegó a su plato? –sonrió.

— ¿Has visto a una persona cuando toma o consume demasiada? Bueno, estuve como idiota tras ella, lo cual fue extraño para ella, ya que… normalmente la insultaba.

— ¿Ya le gustaba desde antes?

—Cuando la vi en Flourish and Blotts, antes de iniciar mi segundo año en Hogwarts, podría decirse que… ese fue el momento, que llamó mi atención por primera vez.

— ¿Por qué razón? ¿Es muy hermosa?

—Sin duda alguna es hermosa –admitió Draco –pero defendió a un pobre tonto –sonrió divertido.

—Ya veo, es partidaria de defender a los demás.

—Algunas veces también es partidaria de molestar y bromear, no todo en ella es seriedad.

—Ya, pero me imagino que desde ese momento, al momento en que la poción terminó en su comida… las cosas cambiaron ¿no es cierto?

—Ya me gustaba, lo suficiente como… no dejar de pensar en ella –se encogió de hombros –acepto que usé eso para acercarme a ella después de que el profesor Snape me ayudara con eso.

— ¿Cómo comenzaron a salir? –sonrió.

—Cuando me deshice del efecto de la poción, fingí un poco más, la perseguí –se quedó callado un momento con una sonrisa y la vista perdida en sus recuerdos –la besé por primera vez, fingiendo estar bajo las influencias de la poción, ella no se resistió, después alegó que era porque se sentía culpable de equivocarse y que era lo menos que podía hacer por mí.

—Mentía –sonrió Lily.

—Por supuesto que mentía, vamos, Lily, era el más apuesto en todo Hogwarts y sigo siendo apuesto ¿qué puedo decir? –sonrió divertido y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí, sigue siendo atractivo, no tanto como su hijo, claro, pero es apuesto.

—Gracias –rió –en fin, la busqué el día siguiente, y el día siguiente, nos veíamos siempre a escondidas, nos saltábamos alguna clase de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron saliendo antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella?

—Fue muy poco, tres meses, pero no se lo dije, hasta el año del que le había pedido una oportunidad.

—Así que se hicieron novios ¿cuánto tiempo después de la poción?

—Cuatro meses después de ese incidente, me costó conquistarla.

— ¿Cómo supo que estaba enamorado de ella? –sonrió.

—Cuando comencé a sentir lo mismo que sentí con la poción de amor, salvo que en esta ocasión, era un poco más real, no tan obsesivo y extremoso, como con la poción.

—Vaya –bajó la mirada y lo observó un instante después con una sonrisa –usted y ella ¿consumaron su amor en ese año y cuatro meses?

—No –contestó serio –terminando mi sexto año en Hogwarts no volví a verla.

— ¿No volvieron a reencontrarse?

—En la batalla de Hogwarts, lo necesario, para decirle que la amaba, y que no me daría por vencido, así _lucháramos_ en lados opuestos.

—Que horrible –suspiró –y ella le dejó, decidió seguir en su lado, y olvidarse de usted.

—Huí con mi familia en la batalla –admitió –debí quedarme, por ella, pero… fue una promesa, que me buscaría en cuanto la batalla terminara.

— ¿Y lo buscó? –sonrió.

—Sí, lo hizo, hicimos planes, íbamos a irnos, casarnos, pero… Astoria habló con ella y le pidió que, bueno, su enfermedad, ella creía amarme, quería pasar lo que le quedara de vida conmigo.

— ¿Por qué se casó con ella?

—Porque me lo pidió.

—Su esposa o ella.

—Ella.

—Scorpius siempre dijo que creía que usted jamás había amado a nadie, por cómo le trató a él, supongo, y por como nunca le importó la muerte de su esposa.

—Claro que me afectó, por su culpa la mujer que amo se casó con otro, formó su propia familia.

— ¿Si tuviese otra oportunidad de estar con ella lo estaría?

—Sin dudarlo un segundo.

— ¿Ella tiene hijos con su esposo?

—Dos –admitió Draco, bueno, ante todos ellos tenían tres hijos, pero… se negaba a contar a Lily entre ellos, no, no iba a contar a su hija entre la descendencia oficial de Potter.

—Vaya –fue lo único que dijo y se levantó, fue hasta lo que había estado haciendo antes de sentarse junto a él e interrogarle –su secreto está a salvo conmigo, Sr. Malfoy –sonrió.

 

Algo le dijo a Draco que Lily se había perdido en algún momento del relato, porque su mirada era un poco curiosa y como si hubiese descubierto un gran misterio, un misterio equivocado, porque de ser el correcto, le hubiese preguntado si era su padre o algo.

 

Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando la lechuza se detuvo en la mesa, frente a Draco, él intentó tomar el pergamino, pero la lechuza le picoteó la mano.

 

—Basta –soltó Lily y fue hasta la lechuza, que se dejó acariciar –James te ha entrenado bien ¿he? –sonrió y sujetó el pergamino.

 

_Lily, necesito verte, papá y mamá piensan separarse, ya le he avisado a Albus, necesitamos hacer algo al respecto._

_—James._

—Tengo que irme –contestó y lo observó –volveré un poco tarde.

 

Lily besó la mejilla de Draco sin pensarlo y fue hasta la chimenea, apareció en medio del caos de su casa, Albus estaba furioso, y James estaba serio, sentado de forma despreocupada en el sofá.

 

— ¿Cómo que van a separarse? –soltó Lily.

—Lo que escuchas, papá lo solicitó ya.

—James ¿cómo permitiste eso? –Gruñó Lily –debiste decirle a papá que lo reconsiderara, que no podía tomar una decisión así, de la nada, todos pelean, pero no por eso van a separarse.

—Bueno, no es como si papá me hubiese escuchado, me dijo que no me metiera en asuntos que no me importan.

— ¡Pero se aman! –chilló Lily.

—Ya no –soltó Albus –desde que Scorpius te dejó plantada, y lo único que has hecho es tirarte a la nada y no dejar de llorar por todo, ellos han estado peleándose, incluso bajo tus malditas narices, Lily –soltó enfadado –pero te preocupas más por ti que por…

— ¡Ya cállate, Albus! –soltó furioso James.

—No, vamos, dímelo Albus Severus ¿crees que ellos se están separando por mi culpa? –Albus se encogió de hombros como respuesta –no es mi culpa que ellos dejaran de amarse, en todo caso ¿o es mi culpa, James? –intentó el apoyo de James, pero él jamás le mentía, y por desgracia, en esta ocasión, era parte del problema, aunque no todo el problema.

—Ese no es el punto –habló James.

—También crees que es mi culpa –retrocedió dolida Lily.

—No cien por ciento, Lils –intentó James acercarse a su hermana.

—No, está bien, se honesto ¿esto es mi culpa? ¿Fui yo la razón por la que mi papá decidió separarse de mamá? –James no contestó –bien.

—Incluso James cree que tienes la culpa, dice que no del todo, pero creo que sí, ellos eran perfectamente felices antes de que tú vinieras a decirles que habías roto la promesa que hiciste de fijarte en mi amigo.

—También es tu culpa –soltó James –si tu no hubieses obligado a la familia a soportarlo en algunas vacaciones…

—Me alegro que te dejara –soltó Albus interrumpiendo a su hermano –así, si mis padres no pueden seguir juntos, al menos tú tampoco vas a ser feliz.

— ¡Basta James! –chilló cuando su hermano mayor golpeaba a Albus.

—Retráctate –chilló indignado James.

 

James soltó a Albus cuando Lily intervino, y los tres guardaron silencio cuando su padre apareció en la chimenea.

 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –su voz sonó baja y severa.

—Nada –gruñó Albus y se acomodó la capa que aún tenía puesta.

—No les creo, así que… si no quieren que vaya por el Veritaserum, van a decirme que es lo que ocurre.

— ¿Vas a separarte de mamá? –Soltó Lily.

—Veo que James se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden de nuevo, pero como ya lo ha dicho él, no veo por qué mentir, así es, vengo de Wizengamot –anunció.

— ¿Por qué? –Harry le dedicó una mirada suave a Lily –así que después de todo, Albus no estaba tan mal ¿no es así? –se burló.

—No sé qué fue lo que te dijo Albus –soltó Harry.

—Que es mi culpa que se estén separando.

—No, Lily, no es tu culpa…

—Y ahí va –soltó Albus enfadado –a defender a la pobre e indefensa Lily, todo porque ya tiene suficiente con que le rompieran el estúpido corazón.

—No hables así, Albus –soltó Harry.

—Déja de regañarme, ya no soy un maldito niño, y es la verdad, todos sus problemas comenzaron desde que Lily anunció que salía con Scorpius.

— ¡Pues en ese caso les hubieses dicho tú! –Chilló Lily –porque estoy más que segura que él te lo dijo.

—Sí, pero ya sabía que él terminaría hartándose de ti ¿sabes por qué? –se burló –porque en realidad le gusta Rose.

—Cállate –amenazó James.

—Había estado viéndose con ella a escondidas –se burló –así qué ¿te suena familiar?

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Harry? –todos se giraron hasta Ginevra, que aparecía apenas por la chimenea.

—Mamá por favor –suplicó Lily.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –observó a sus hijos y a su aún marido.

—Si la razón soy yo por la cual no quieres seguir con papá…

—Lily, no sé de qué diantres hablas.

—Hazlo por mí ¿sí? No dejes a mi padre, él te ama –Ginny se tensó un poco y buscó ayuda en Harry que negó –si fui yo…

—Tu eres el problema de todo, Lily –soltó Albus.

—Ya basta, Albus –soltó enfadada Ginevra.

—Ya veo, las cosas son así, les arruina el matrimonio y todavía la defienden.

—Ella no arruinó nada, Albus –soltó Ginevra –bien, quieres saber por qué tú padre quiere que nos separemos, bien, te lo diré, le fui infiel.

 

Albus abrió los ojos sin entender y observó a su padre, que se cruzó de brazos y su vista estaba en un punto lejano de ellos.

 

—Ahora…

—Esa es la verdad, Albus, le fui infiel a tu padre, se lo confesé, y quiere separarse, no lo culpo, y lo comprendo…

—Pero se aman –soltó Albus.

—En realidad no –habló Harry –yo le amo, pero ella no a mí.

—Has estado todo este tiempo con él… ¿siéndole infiel? –preguntó Albus.

—No, no todo este tiempo.

—Estoy embarazada –soltó interrumpiendo la próxima escena de locura de su hermano –tengo tres meses de embarazo.

 

oOo

 

Draco sonrió al ver la reacción de Scorpius al verlo, se había vuelto a encerrar en su celda en Azkaban, no dijo nada, en el pasado, lo hubiese reprendido hasta el cansancio, pero sólo le sonrió, su hijo lo observó curioso.

 

—Vámonos ya, Scorpius, y déja de comportarte como un niño chiquito, que ya estás más que grande para eso.

—Esa sonrisa era demasiado buena para ser cierta.

—Vamos a casa, ven.

 

Aparecieron en el apartamento de Scorpius, estaba idéntico a como lo había dejado él, salvo por el polvo.

 

—Potter me dijo que hicieron un plan.

—Que no voy a cumplir –soltó Scorpius.

—Explícame al menos el plan.

—No te importa, papá, jamás te ha importado mi vida, mis asuntos, nada.

—Lo sé, y ha sido mi culpa, no la de Ginevra.

—Aun así la defiendes, me jodió la vida dos veces ¿lo recuerdas?

—Gracias a ella estás fuera de Azkaban –soltó.

—No, pues muchas gracias, porque estaba ahí de forma ilegal ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, no soy estúpido, Scorpius.

—Quiero que vendas el apartamento, con todo, no me interesa nada de lo que hay aquí.

 

Draco observó, no había cosas de Lily, así que por eso no le importaba nada.

 

—Voy a irme en unas horas.

— ¿No piensas hablar con ella antes de irte?

—No hay nada que pueda decirle, ni siquiera podré verla a la cara sin querer besarla y hacerle mi mujer, sin importarme que mi padre fuera un cerdo, y su madre una zorra, y que esa miserable mezcla me hiciera compartir sangre con ella.

—Hagamos algo, Scorpius –suspiró Draco un poco frustrado –habla con ella, sólo escúchala, y si lo que ella te diga no te hace querer quedarte con ella, nos iremos juntos, e intentaré ser el padre que jamás fui para ti.

—No me interesa, y créeme, conozco muy bien a Lily como para saber que va a decirme y posiblemente me lance un maleficio.

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría morir bajo un maleficio de la mujer que amo ¿a ti no?

 

Scorpius desvió la vista, Albus apareció detrás de Draco Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido y una cara de pocos amigos.

 

— ¿Funcionó? –preguntó emocionado Scorpius.

—Hice todo lo que me pediste, Scor, pero… tienes que hablar con ella –soltó serio.

—Pensé que tú…

—No me importa lo que pensaste, ella es mi maldita hermana, Scorpius y sí, ya sé que también es tu hermana, mi madre me lo dijo –Draco observó a Albus Potter asombrado –y le supliqué que dejara a Lily fuera de esta verdad tan… asquerosa.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo, al menos.

— Vas a ir, hablar con ella o mejor dicho, dejar que ella hable, y después, seguimos con el plan, es más, ve, déja que hable primero, y si no te convence sus razones para quedarte, le terminas rompiendo el corazón ¿te parece?

—Al…

—Nada –lo sujetó del cuello y se desapareció con él.

 

oOo

 

Albus apareció en la habitación de Lily, dejó a Scorpius a poca distancia de la cama de la pelirroja, él abrió la puerta y la cerró, no sin antes hacerla abrir los ojos.

 

Scorpius la observó, se había incorporado con los codos, su pierna derecha estaba estirada y la izquierda flexionada, tenía un pantalón un poco flojo y una playera que ella adoraba, porque había sido de su madre cuando jugaba para las Arpías de Holyhead, su cabello estaba en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho, sus ojos café grisáceo le miraron sorprendida.

 

—Scorpius –fue un susurro.

—Hola, Lily –musitó serio y apartó la vista.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? –se puso de pie rápidamente un poco preocupada, incluso, después de todo, se preocupaba por él.

—Mi padre me dijo que quieres hablar conmigo, así que aquí estoy.

—Después de un mes que solicité hablar contigo ¿no?

—No vine aquí para discutir, Lily –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Entonces para qué estás aquí?

—Creí que tenías algo que decirme, pero si no…

—No sé si quiero decírtelo ahora –admitió ella.

—Entonces me haces venir por nada, ¿aún no lo superas? –sonrió enfadado.

 

La chica cerró los ojos e intentó contener el llanto, pero sus hormonas y sus sentimientos mezclados, eran un juego casi mortal.

 

Lo miró decidida y fue hasta él para golpearlo, fuerte y directo al centro de la cara, después lo golpeó en el estómago, logrando sofocarlo.

 

—Mierda –chilló de dolor.

—Y tienes que agradecer que no fuera en otro sitio el golpe –soltó enfadada, Scorpius levantó la vista y le sonrió divertido, _esa era su chica._

—Así que… ¿sólo eso tenías que decirme?

—No –gruñó cruzándose de brazos –tienes que agradecerle mucho a tu padre por esto, en realidad –soltó dejando a Scorpius sorprendido por que su padre tuviese algo que ver, positivo o negativo, pero se había inmiscuido por él –no pensaba decírtelo, pero él me dijo que querrías saberlo, así que te lo diré, no me importa nada más, sólo quería hacértelo saber –suspiró –estoy embarazada, ya puedes irte, si es lo que quieres.

— ¿Qué? –Lily volvió a observarlo, su rostro era una mezcla de emoción y miedo –Lily… ¿cómo?

—En serio no me estás haciendo esa pregunta ¿verdad? –negó divertida.

—Sí, claro, sé muy bien lo que hicimos para que pudiese haber la posibilidad de ello… pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –soltó.

— ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera Scorpius? –Frunció el ceño –me enteré después de que me dejaste plantada, no iba a decírtelo, juro por las barbas de Merlín que no lo haría, iba a irme de aquí, pero… tú padre me dijo que tu querrías saberlo, así que le pedí que te localizara.

—Bueno, no lo hizo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –Se puso de pie enfadada –no es como siempre me has dicho que es.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque fue la única persona que me ayudó desinteresadamente.

—Draco Malfoy, Lily, es Draco, y para colmo, Malfoy, él jamás ayuda a nadie desinteresadamente –se burló.

—Bueno, me ayudó para que pudieses saber que tendrás un hijo, con una mujer que de la noche a la mañana, dejaste de amar, que le dejaste plantada en el maldito altar, rompiendo su corazón –se acercó a él –tu padre me ayudó, no sólo a perdonarte por lo que hiciste, sino a quererte en la vida de _mi_ hijo.

—Mi padre no te ayudó porque sí, o por mí, sino porque sabe perfectamente cómo se siente que te alejen de un hijo, y que de la noche a la mañana, te enteres que procreaste una persona hermosa, con la mujer que amas.

— ¿Conoces su historia? –le sonrió y Scorpius retrocedió confundido.

—No sé si hablamos de la misma –aclaró él.

—Ellos jamás consumaron su amor –le informó y Scorpius sonrió, así que su padre le había contado su relación con Ginevra, pero había mentido para no perderlo todo.

— ¿Te dijo quién es la mujer? –preguntó y Lily negó.

—Pero tengo que admitir que su historia con ella, me ha recordado un poco a la nuestra –se encogió de hombros.

—Es tu madre, Lily –musitó y la observó atento –la mujer de la que mi padre te contó, es tu madre.

—No –se burló –mi madre, ella ama a mi padre y no a tu padre.

—Es cierto, en un modo muy retorcido –se animó a admitir –tu madre, ama a tu padre, al menos eso dice –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Scorpius? –Le dedicó una mirada suave –nunca quise que estuvieses a mi lado por compromiso, debiste decirme en el momento que dejaste de amarme, no me importaba que hubiese sido ese mismo día, pero que fueses tú, quien me lo dijera en la cara. Que te enamoraste de Rose –musitó.

—Es que yo no he dejado de amarte, Lily –soltó Scorpius –ni un solo instante y me he sentido la peor persona del mundo por mentirte, por herirte y no poder decirlo.

 

Suspiró, pasó los dedos por el cabello sucio y despeinado, haciendo que Lily volviera a poner atención a su aspecto.

 

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué vienes todo andrajoso? Tu padre te castigará el resto de tu vida –bromeó.

—Estuve en Azkaban desde hace un mes, más o menos –se encogió de hombros.

—No me digas que…

—Sí y lo merecía –soltó –Lily, no quiero estar contigo si eso implica tenerte a mi lado a base de mentiras, he criticado a mi padre desde hace tres meses por lo mismo, y he llamado a tu madre zorra por lo menos un millón de veces por lo mismo.

—No me agrada que insultes a mi madre, jamás he insultado a tu padre –se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

—Lo sé –admitió el rubio –tus padres y mi padre, me insistieron bastante en que te dejara, que no me casara contigo, y por supuesto que les dije que estaban locos, porque te amo más que a nada en el jodido mundo, y que no había ninguna razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para no casarme contigo.

—Pero me dejaste plantada.

—Porque resulta que sí hay una razón suficientemente poderosa como para no casarme contigo, y mi padre fue tan cruel, para dejar eso al final, justo a cinco minutos antes de nuestra boda, decidió ser por fin honesto, respecto a la razón por la cual, tu madre, no quería que nos hiciéramos siquiera amigos.

—Ahora es mi madre, la culpable de todo –se burló.

—Y tú padre, y mi padre –se encogió de hombros –tu madre y mi padre tuvieron un amorío, comenzó cuando estaban en Hogwarts –suspiró –terminó cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre, y ocurrió de nuevo cuando mi madre murió –la observó atento –tú eres el resultado de ese amorío, Lily. Somos hermanos.

—No te creo, Scorpius –se alejó cuando él intentó acercarse –esta es la peor excusa que has podido inventar.

—Pregúntale a tu madre, o a mi padre, que también es tu padre ¿creíste que Draco Malfoy se acercaría a ti porque es un buen hombre? No Lily, él sólo hace cosas cuando le conviene hacerlas.

—Él no es cómo crees que es –lo defendió.

—Te lavó el cerebro, es bueno para eso.

—Déja de culparlo –le dedicó una mirada severa –no es el único culpable, para ti todos son culpables, menos tu santa madre ¿no es así? –Bufó –bueno, pues los tres son culpables, mi madre y tu padre, por permitir que una moribunda los separara, y tu madre, por aferrarse a él, como si fuese el único hombre sobre el mundo ¿no lo crees? Culpar a mi madre es lo mejor que puedes hacer, bien, culpo a tu madre, que fue la que ciertamente separó a quienes realmente se amaban, mi madre, fue tu madre, en nuestra historia, no quiero verte, Scorpius.

—Mi madre no fue la culpable de nada –soltó.

—Pues deberías ver las cosas de un modo más objetivo –se acercó a él –ponnos en el lugar de nuestros padres, Scorpius, salvo que en esta ocasión, fuiste tú, quien decidió alejarse de mí –se encogió de hombros.

—Así que también vas a buscarle un padre falso a mi hijo como tu madre lo hizo contigo ¿no?

—No lo sé, tal vez finja ser una enferma terminal, para casarme con un guapo heredero –se cruzó de hombros –todo puede pasar.

 

Scorpius salió enfadado de la habitación de Lily, ella bajó apresurada, buscando a su madre, necesitaba saber si lo que había dicho Scorpius era verdad, no iba a creer nada, que no corroborara su madre.

 

— ¿Dónde está mamá? –le preguntó a James.

—No lo sé, salió.

 

oOo

 

Draco sujetó la mano de Ginny, pero ella la alejó, observó a su alrededor, ya la mayoría los observaba atentos, habían sido el blanco de críticas desde lo que había pasado entre sus hijos.

 

—Así que le contaste a Lily –musitó.

—Sí, lo hice, omití los mejores recuerdos, pero… no creo que fuera correcto.

— ¿Le insinuaste que era yo?

—Un par de veces, pero creo que no lo entendió del todo.

— ¿Sospecha que es tu hija? –Draco sonrió.

—No, le dije que jamás consumamos nuestro amor, fue una pequeña mentira pero, no creo que quieras que _nuestra hija,_ tuviese una clara imagen de nosotros teniendo sexo.

—Agradezco tu sensatez, en ese caso –le  sonrió.

—Además… no me agradaría contarle como te hice mía, en las mazmorras, en mitad de una guerra ¿cierto? –Ginny sonrió.

—En realidad pensamos que íbamos a morir, Draco ¿qué más podíamos hacer?

—Esperar a que la guerra terminara y casarnos, no esperar tanto miserable tiempo, miserable para mí, claro, porque tú no te viste muy forzada, yo tuve un hijo con Astoria, mientras tú ya tenías al segundo.

—Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Harry, él nunca se había fijado en mí, y aceptaste esa cuartada, ¿quién nos iba a decir que se fijaría realmente en mí?

—Tardó un poco –admitió Draco.

—Lo sé, tardó lo suficiente como para dejarte enamorarme.

— ¿Para él era la poción de amor? –Ginny sonrió.

—No, Draco, la poción realmente era para ti –le guiñó un ojo.

—Están teniendo una cena romántica –se burló Scorpius.

—Recordando viejos tiempos –aclaró Ginny, poniéndose de pie –quiero decirlo, aunque sé que es innecesario, porque no aceptarás nada que venga de mí, salvo mi hija –se burló –pero lo siento tanto, Scorpius –suspiró –ya lo dijiste, y no voy a negarlo, soy una arpía, una zorra, todo lo que tú quieras que sea, pero jamás fue mi intención ocasionar todo esto, ni con tus padres, ni con Lily, tal vez no lo entiendas, porque siempre has visto la mejor parte de la vida, tu padre vio un lado cruel en las personas, pero cuando la guerra está de por medio, y cuando las personas desaparecen, te cambian, perdí a uno de mis hermanos en esa guerra, sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, quería que tu madre fuera feliz, pero entender a tu padre jamás ha sido fácil.

—Siempre viste el mejor lado de él ¿no es así? –se  burló –incluso con Lily, que se ha enterado hace unos meses, ha sido mejor padre que conmigo.

—Vas a tener a tu propio hijo –Scorpius la observó sorprendido –yo mantuve alejada a mi hija de ti, por su bien, pero aun así, ustedes hicieron su propia voluntad, se enamoraron, y no les importó nada, ni mi rechazo, ni el rechazo de tu padre, nada ¿por qué cambia todo eso ahora?

—Porque somos hermanos, idiota –soltó Scorpius, pero la pelirroja frente a él le dedicó una sonrisa divertida observó a Draco, y negó.

—Tiene tu humor ¿quién lo iba a decir? –suspiró –lo único que tu hijo no tiene –le habló a Draco y tomó sus cosas –es el valor de luchar por la mujer que ama –sujetó el hombro de Scorpius –lo que Lily necesita es un hombre que a pesar de los obstáculos, luche por ella, por querer e intentar hacerle feliz, alguien como lo que su padre hizo por su madre –negó –y tal vez tú no eres ese hombre, Scorpius, no si eres tan débil, como para dejar a tu hijo y a la mujer que amas.

—Bueno, mi padre no fue tan valiente…

—Tienes un muy mal concepto de tu padre ¿lo has pensado? Si tu padre, hubiese sido… como tú, hubiese hecho exactamente lo que hizo Lily, decirle sobre mi embarazo, pero… Scorpius, conociendo a tu padre como lo hago, si él, hubiese siquiera sospechado, que Lily era su hija mientras estaba embarazada, la historia hubiese sido diferente, le oculte su paternidad, porque tenía miedo de lo que haría, se presentaría ante Harry, le hubiese dicho la verdad, y hubiesen ido a duelo, o hubiese ido a Wizengamot y hubiese pedido que Lily fuese Malfoy, no Potter, hubiese volteado al mundo mágico, por mí y por su hija, lo sé.

—Pues por mí no…

—Por ti fue capaz de buscar a Lily, de amenazarme a mí, con decirle a Lily la verdad, él no iba a dejarte ver como el malo del cuento, hizo todo lo que él creyó conveniente para que sus dos hijos, no salieran lastimados, tú no te quedaste y pediste su consuelo, Lily sí. Y le amenacé, para que dejara de buscarla y ayudarle, no lo hizo.

—Lo dudo –musitó Scorpius.

—Yo ya tomé mis propias decisiones, y lastimé a muchos en el camino, lo único que te pido es que tomes las propias, y si lastimas a alguien, al menos tengas el valor de aceptarlo de frente, y no culpar a los demás por errores propios, adiós, Draco –le sonrió y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Indagó seria Lily.

—Lily, ni siquiera tu padre me hacía esa pregunta –se burló.

—Pues claramente debió hacerlo, para evitar que tuvieses tus aventuritas ¿no?

—Sacaste su humor –dijo seria – ¿quién lo diría? –musitó.

—Scorpius vino, me dijo que somos hermanos ¿es cierto?

—Sí, Lily, lo son, Draco es su padre, y el tuyo.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? –frunció el ceño.

—En cuanto estuvieses mejor, pero sin duda lo iba a hacer.

— ¿Por qué lo dudo?

—Debí decírtelo a ti, en lugar de a ellos ¿cierto? Dejar que fueras tú, quien cancelara la boda, pero ya te lo había pedido, Lily…

—No hubiese sido más fácil que o dejaras a mi padre o dejaras tus malditos encuentros con el señor Malfoy.

—Mis encuentros con Draco –sonrió –fueron antes de su matrimonio y cuando quedó viudo, Lily, no hubo más, sólo me acosté con Draco una vez, cuando ya estaba con Harry, eso no quita mi culpa, ni nada.

—Una vez, y quedaste embarazada de mí ¿sabes al menos quien es mi padre realmente? –la acusó.

—Lo sé, eres hija de Draco Malfoy, Lily, de no serlo, jamás me hubiese opuesto a que te casaras con Scorpius, eres su hija, porque le había pedido a Harry que nos diéramos un tiempo, porque no lo amo, le quiero mucho, pero no lo amo, he amado a Draco desde hace tiempo, y no ha cambiado y como se lo dije a Scorpius, Lily, puedo ser lo que ambos quieran, pero no tienen por qué sacar el pasado a relucir, se aman ¿Qué más quieren? Draco ya se lo ha dicho, yo te lo estoy diciendo, estén juntos.

—Pues nunca debiste hablar ¿no crees? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Nunca debí hacerlo, nunca debí haberle citado cuando Astoria murió, hay un montón de cosas que no debí hacer, sin embargo hice, y te lo digo por experiencia, Lily, no he dejado de amar a tu padre ni un segundo, y no creo que lo tuyo con Scorpius sea algo tan sencillo, como para que con el tiempo pase ¿y sabes que es peor? Al menos para ti –sonrió –que verás crecer a su hijo, con un _qué hubiese pasado sí,_ grabado en la mente, pero no hay vuelta atrás, es tú decisión y la de Scorpius, y piensen bien lo que harán, porque ni Draco, ni yo, seremos culpables de esas decisiones, que mira que ya estamos en muchos problemas por no saber mantenernos en el camino que nuestras decisiones nos llevaron.

—Mamá –la detuvo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Sí, Lily? –preguntó sin voltear a verla.

—Él me contó su historia –musitó –sin decirme que eras tú, y… no me importa lo que opine Scorpius, creo que si le amas, y él te ama ¿por qué no estar juntos?

—Creo que ya está de más eso, Lily, pero no quiero que eso les pase a ti y a Scorpius, sí, cometí un error al separarlos, debí morderme la lengua y dejarles casar, pero no lo pensé ni un momento y actúe…

—Tal vez en el fondo fue más por ustedes que por Scorpius y por mí ¿no lo crees? Creo que fue la excusa perfecta para decirle que le amabas tanto, que le diste una hija.

—Viniste al mundo sin ni siquiera planearlo, Lily, pero fuiste la que me dio las fuerzas para quedarme por tus hermanos.

—Ya tenías algo tuyo y de él ¿no es así? –le sonrió.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes razón.

—La madre de Scorpius está muerta, mi padre quiere separarse de ti… ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? ¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué tengan un hijo más? –se burló Lily y fue hasta su madre –creo que si Scorpius cabeza dura Malfoy y yo, podemos ser un poco felices, ustedes, más que nadie, lo merecen –besó la mejilla de su madre –mis padres, ambos, son guapos –acarició el cabello de su madre –tienes buen gusto, mamá.

—Te diría lo mismo, Lily, pero Scorpius ni de lejos, llega a ser tan guapo como tu padre –sonrió y fue hasta su habitación.

 

Un mes después…

 

_Te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté, lo claro está es que jamás podremos ponernos de acuerdo respecto a nuestras madres, y nuestro padre._

_Lo cierto es que te amo, y me importa una pluma de hipogrifo compartir el mismo padre, Scorpius. ¿Realmente me amas?_

_—Lily._

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? –Scorpius levantó la vista hasta su padre, ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó.

—Una lechuza…

—De Lily –admitió –le regalé la lechuza –se encogió de hombros.

—Con razón uso esa nueva –admitió –me sorprende el cambio, papá –admitió.

— ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo sin que te pongas histérico? –le sonrió.

—Claro –se hizo a un lado, y Draco se dejó caer junto a su hijo.

—Me siento un maldito estudiante de Hogwarts de nuevo –contestó con una sonrisa.

—Y supongo que la razón es la misma colegiala de siempre ¿no?

—Siempre ha sido ella, digamos que… cada que voy a firmar un pergamino, me pregunto si lo leí o no, y cuando levanto la vista, tengo una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes últimamente?

—Lo que pasa con las personas que se aman, Scorpius.

—Por las barbas de Merlín –se quejó Scorpius cubriéndose el rostro –ahora cargaré con la imagen de ti y la madre de mi ex novia teniendo sexo, papá –frunció el ceño.

—Es mejor imagen que la de ustedes procreando –se encogió de hombros.

—Ustedes procrearon –contestó.

—Sé que no te gusta la idea pero… voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para reconquistar a Ginevra, Scor, y quiero tu apoyo.

— ¿Es cierto que le dijiste a Ginevra que si me hubiese enamorado de Albus, tampoco te opondrías a que me casara con él? –Draco se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? –observó a su hijo –antes de saber que Lily es mi hija, me agradaba, me parecía y parece una chica hermosa, cosa rara, porque su _padre_ el cara rajada es horrendo, peor que un troll, y bueno, Ginevra es preciosa, ahora que sé que es mi hija, sé que es hermosa porque lo heredó de mí –se encogió de hombros provocando una risotada en su hijo.

—Ya veo a lo que se refiere Ginevra con eso de que heredé tu sentido del humor, creo que jamás habías bromeado conmigo.

—Nunca entendías mis bromas, que es diferente, Scor –contestó Draco divertido.

—Si Ginevra es quien provoca ese tan buen humor tuyo, papá, deberías venir conmigo –se puso de pie –no pienso contestarle a Lily vía lechuza, pienso decirle en su cara, que en realidad, me importa un troll, que tengamos el mismo padre, es como no tener nada en común.

—Hey –frunció Draco el ceño, y después rieron los dos.

 

oOo

 

—No sé por qué siempre prefieres hacer panqués a lo muggle, Lily –se quejó Ginevra –la magia es mejor, al menos así no incendias la cocina.

—Soy mestiza –se encogió de hombros Lily sonriendo.

—En realidad, eres sangre pura, no desprecies tanto la sangre de tu madre –soltó Draco sorprendiéndolas.

—Suelo olvidar el detalle de que tengo la sangre no diluida, _papá_ –sonrió Lily.

—Quita esa cara –lo golpeó en la espalda Scorpius.

—Lo siento, no recordaba si había dejado la chimenea encendida –bromeó.

—Claro –se burló Ginny y se giró.

— ¿No piensas saludarme? –Interrogó, Lily vio a su madre sonreír.

—Hola, Scorpius, hola, _Malfoy._

— ¿Notas lo sensual que suena el apellido? –le preguntó a su hijo.

—Veo a quién le heredaste eso, Lils ¿podemos hablar? –le pidió y la chica asintió.

 

Fueron hasta la pequeña habitación, Scorpius cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y observó a Lily.

 

—No quise decirlo por una nota, Lily, pero sí, te amo, tanto que no me importa quién es tu padre –sonrió.

 

Fue hasta ella y la besó, rodeó su cintura y la pegó lo más que el estómago un poco abultado de la pelirroja lo permitió.

 

—Esto se volverá un poco complicado ¿no lo crees? –murmuró agitado Scorpius.

—Sus abuelos cuidarán de él –gimió Lily.

 

Cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, acomodándose las ropas, se detuvieron y se observaron con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

 

—Deberíamos dejarlos solos –murmuró Lily al ver a sus padres besándose.

—Sí, supongo que querrán un poco de libertad para hacer lo que… bueno –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que nosotros acabamos de hacer en la habitación –completó y Scorpius asintió.

—Somos una familia muy extraña –murmuró Scorpius, la sujetó y se desaparecieron.


End file.
